Puer Natus Est Nobis
by Woemcat
Summary: What surprises come to the Malfoys during a dark and stormy night.
1. Chapter 1

**Puer Natus Est Nobis**

_A/N—This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Please read and review. Yes, I have one unfinished story. I do plan on finishing it when the muse strikes me. This takes place right after TDH._

* * *

Thunder roars and lighting flashes against the night sky as rain rolls down the windows of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa sits by the window in the master bedroom, head in her hands, watching the rain, hoping her blasted headache would just go away. _Stupid storm! _She thinks to herself, _giving me this blasted headache! Merlin, my head feels like it's going to explode!_

She sighs and looks around the room. _Where is that potion? I'd better look for it; it won't find itself. _She stands up and sways, willing herself not to pass out from the pain. Soon, the room stops spinning and she makes her way to her vanity and finds various bottles of potions. She spies a bottle of ruby red potion. _Ah! There it is!_ She picks up the bottle, which reads, "Capitis Potest Abiit", which means Headache Be Gone. _Finally, some relief!_ She sighs as she reads the bottle:

**Take 2 drops for headache, repeating 1 drop after two hours if necessary. Do not take more than six drops within a 24-hour period.**

She uncorks the bottle, draws some liquid into the dropper, and is about to drop 2 drops on her tongue when she reads:

**All potions may cause side effects, but many people have no, or minor, side effects. Check with your healer if any of these most COMMON side effects persist or become bothersome when using this potion:**

**Dizziness; drowsiness; dry mouth; fatigue; nausea; weakness.**

Again, she prepares to consume the dropper's contents, when she spies a yellow label, reading:

**Certain potions should not be used during pregnancy or breastfeeding. However, other potions may be safely used in pregnancy or breastfeeding providing the benefits to the mother outweigh the risks to the unborn baby. Always inform your healer if you are pregnant or planning a pregnancy, before using any potion.**

**The safety of this potion for use during pregnancy has not been established. It is not recommended for use in pregnancy unless considered essential by your healer. Seek medical advice from your healer.**

_Great, _she sighs to herself. _Now, what am I supposed to use?_ She looks out the window; the storm does not seem to be letting up. _I wish Lucius was home._ She decides perhaps she can brew a potion that would work and grabs a nearby potions book. _Where is that potion? _She frantically says to herself, her search in vain.

She contemplates sending Fang, Draco's owl, with a note to her beloved, as her and Lucius's owls have just hatched a couple Owlets, but with the storm, decides against it. Instead, she opts to stretch out on the bed and hope her headache goes away.

As soon as she closes her eyes, she hears commotion downstairs. However, sleep is winning, and she can not open her eyes.

* * *

Lucius arrives at the manor floo with a whoosh! He steps out of the fireplace and dusts the soot off his coat. "Cissa?" he calls, looking around the foyer, and receiving no response. He climbs the stairs and calls again. "Cissa? I'm home!" Again, no response. He walks down the hall and quietly opens the bedroom door. He sees his beloved, asleep on the bed with the covers tucked around her. He walks over and places a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Narcissa's eyes flutter open. "Hi," she says meekly.

"Hey. I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't wake me." She begins to sit up when her headache overtakes her, and lies back down.

"You okay?" a concerned Lucius asks.

She shakes her head. "Headache."

"Why didn't you take some Capitis Potest Abiit? It's over there on your vanity."

"Can't." she states, closing her eyes again.

"Why not?"

"It says not to take it during pregnancy." she mumbles, with her eyes at half mast.

Lucius was not sure what he heard. "What was that?"

"It says," she replies a bit more emphatically, "not to take it during pregnancy."

"Why would that be an issue?" he asks, not comprehending why that would be a problem.

"BecauseI'mpregnant," she discloses, her voice trailing off.

"What was that?" he asks, laughing a bit and shaking his head in disbelief, "Because it sounded like you said you're pregnant."

Carefully sitting up, Narcissa looks her husband in the eye. "Because I am."

Lucius looked at his wife, stunned, feeling like someone just punched him in the gut or performed the Stupefy spell on him.

Because Lucius stood in shocked silence, Narcissa became concerned. "Lucius?"

"Wha?" he replies, snapping out of it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he responds. "I'm just taking it in." He exhales, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. "How far a..along?"

"Six weeks. I...it happened the last night of the trial. You know, the night we received the verdict." She smiles and sighs in contentment, "Something for which we should be grateful to Harry Potter. If it wasn't for him coming to our defense..." she put his hand on her abdomen and continues, "then we wouldn't be having our daughter."

"Somethingelse weshouldbe gratefultotheohsofamous HarryPotter," he mumbles.

"Wha?" giving him the stink eye.

Lucius regroups, "A daughter!"

"Yes," she smiles.

"H...how do you know?"

"I wanted to know, so I asked the healer to do a gender spell."

Another clap of thunder roars and a bolt of lightning streaks across the sky. Narcissa winces in pain.

"Your head still hurts?"

"Yeah." she whispers.

"Here, lay back down," he suggests as he tucks her in bed, "and I'll go find a healer."

She nods, closes her eyes and snuggles into the covers.

"I'll be back soon." he states as he grabs a pinch of floo powder and steps into the bedroom fireplace. "St. Mungo's" he announces and disappears with a flash.

* * *

**At St. Mungo's**

A frantic Lucius Malfoy races out of the fireplace to the front desk. "I...I need a healer. M...m...my wife...pregnant...baby...headache!" He shouts, in panic to the twenty-something woman at the front desk.

"Slow down, sir," the woman at the front desk instructs.

"My wife needs a healer," he exhales. "She's umm six weeks pregnant and has a severe headache." Panic still shows on his face.

"And you are?" she asks.

"Malfoy, you impudent child," he spits.

Defensively, the woman continues, "Don't be such a wanker. I'll see if Healer Sorin's around." Before he could respond, she disappears from the room.

Almost immediately after the woman leaves the room, a tall willowy redhead woman, looking a lot like that snot-nosed brat Ginny Weasley, appears. He shakes off his disgust and looks at the woman.

"Lucius Malfoy? I'm Healer Carys Sorin." She extends her hand, but puts it down when he does not return the gesture. "What can I do for you?"

"My wife, Narcissa, is six weeks pregnant and has a severe headache. She says she can't take Capitis Potest Abiit because she says it can't be taken if you're p...pregnant."

"That's correct," she replies. "What kind of headache is it?"

"What do you mean? It's a headache. Her head hurts." He is getting frustrated.

"I need to know if it's from the storm or if it's something else."

"The storm," he retorts. "She gets these sometimes."

"Okay. Let me get my bag and I'll come with you."

She aparates to her office, grabs a few potions, stuffs them in her bag, and aparates back to the lobby. "Shall we?"

Lucius grabs a pinch of floo powder and steps into the fire-place. "Malfoy Manor!" He disappears in a flash of green light. Healer Sorin follows.

* * *

**At Malfoy Manor**

Lucius steps out of the fireplace and spots his wife in bed, with an expression of pain across her face. "Cissa," he whispers as he places a soft kiss on her cheek. Her eyes flutter open. "This is Healer Sorin. She's come to help."

"Hi," she whispers.

"Mrs. Malfoy," the healer begins. "Your husband says you're six weeks pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Do you get these headaches often?"

"Sometimes," she responds, not bothering to open her eyes, "especially when there's a major storm system."

"Is this your first or second child?"

"Third. My...our son, Draco, he's eighteen. I had a bad miscarriage when he was two. The Healer said I wouldn't be able to have any more kids."

The healer notices a sad expression on Lucius's face.

"Okay," Carys states, "Let me check you and then we can figure out something for you." She begins her examination. "Other than your headache, you seem healthy."

"And the baby?" he asks, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

"The baby looks just fine," the healer answers.

"Is it a girl?" he continues. "Narcissa said it's a girl. We'd like a girl, but a boy is fine too."

"Lucius," Narcissa groans, "you're babbling."

Healer Sorin tries not to laugh. "Yes, it's a girl."

He can't help but smile.

"Okay," the healer begins, as she looks in her bag and pulls out a bottle of bright blue liquid. "I've got some Ire Capitis." (which means, go away headache) "That should take care of it."

"It's safe for her and the baby?" Lucius asks.

"Yes. It's perfectly safe. I used it myself when I was expecting my son Ackley." She uncorks the bottle. "Take two drops now and in two hours if you still have a severe headache, you can take another drop. Just don't take more than six in a day."

"Okay," Narcissa complies.

"Check in with your midwife tomorrow if you don't feel better," she instructs.

"I think we'll check in anyways just to be on the safe side," Lucius answers. "We don't want anything to happen to them."

"As you wish," the healer replies. "If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave."

The healer leaves and Lucius changes into his night-clothes.

"Come get in bed," his wife requests.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hold me."

Lucius does as she asks.

"Are you excited about the baby?" she asks, eyes welling with tears.

"I...I am...or I will be. I'm just so surprised right now." He smooths a lock of hair away from her face.

"Me too. After the other baby died, I accepted the fact that Draco would be our only child, and now..." she trails off.

"And now we're going to have a beautiful daughter." He plants a soft kiss on her cheek, over a tear. "She'll look just like her mother."

"When do you want to tell Draco?" she asks.

"We'll tell him as soon as term ends. There's no need to tell him before. It'll give us time to get used to the idea..."

"That we'll be parents again?" she finishes.

"Exactly." A wide smile grows on his face. "Now, let's get some sleep so you can feel better." He gives her a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon, the sound of faint thunder and lightning with the rain rolling down the windows lulls the couple to sleep.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 1_

_A/N—I like Ginny Weasley, but calling her a snot-nosed brat works w/ this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Puer Natus Est Nobis** –Chapter 2

_A/N—Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!_

_Beginning of December. Narcissa's 18 weeks along._

* * *

The sun shines through the master bedroom window at Malfoy Manor, awakening the lady of the house. She stretches her arms overhead, rolls to her right side, and watches her husband as he sleeps. It feels nice to be able to laze in bed and not having to rush into the bathroom and hurl up last night's dinner. Oh how she HATES morning sickness! When she was pregnant with Draco, "morning sickness" was a misnomer; she had terrible nausea from sun up to sun down from just about Day One right up until he was born. Fortunately with this pregnancy, she was only sick in the mornings and it went away about four weeks ago.

It's good to see her husband sleep so peacefully, as he had not gotten good sleep for years until recently. Perhaps knowing that the Dark Lord will never return and that his family escaped sentence in Azkaban has helped him sleep better. Although it's not as peaceful as it was the first time the Dark Lord had been defeated, this is much better than the year Lucius was in Azkaban and when the Dark Lord decided that Malfoy Manor should be his headquarters. Many people think that they got off easy, not being imprisoned, but the constant shunning they endure when they go out is sometimes unbearable. So many of their Death Eater friends are in prison and many of the ones who aren't, resent them. _At least we do have the Parkinsons, Greengrasses, Mrs. Zambini, and the Macnairs, _she thinks to herself, _If we didn't, then I don't know what we'd do._

Lucius yawns, and his eyes flutter open. He turns and sees his wife, and smiles. "Morning! How are you feeling?"

"Good!" she nods, "I feel good."

"Still no morning sickness?"

"No." She slowly rubs her hand down her abdomen. "I think she's settling down and not giving me such fits anymore."

"That's good," he replies, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Then, he places a hand on her abdomen. "Hear that, Halcyon? You're not giving your mommy any more fits."

"We're NOT naming our daughter Halcyon," she groans.

"Okay, okay. Hear that, Citlali? You're not giving your mommy any more fits."

"NO!" she emphasizes, laughing.

"Not Etoile."

"Ewww!"

"How about Rainbow?"

"Now you've really snapped your twig." she states, rolling her eyes.

"Titania?"

"Nope!"

"Venus?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Adrastea?" Lucius is loving this.

"NEVER!" She's horrified now.

"Okay, okay," he quips, in a mock serious voice. "I've got it."

Raising an eyebrow, she bites, "What?"

"Wynstelle Virgo!"

"Lucius Abraxis Malfoy!" she responds, in a mock-annoyed voice, "We are NOT naming our daughter Winstelle Virgo!"

Chuckling, "Well, we're not naming her Bellatrix either."

"No, giving the circumstances, I don't think we should," she trails off.

"I'm sorry," he reassures, feeling guilty that he brought her sister's name up. "I shouldn't have said that. I know it hurts."

Sniffing back tears, she continues, "Yeah, it does. I miss the old Bellatrix. You know, what she was before the Dark Lord got to her."

Lucius holds her and kisses a tear away.

Suddenly, her eyes widen.

"Are you all right?" He asks, concerned.

Narcissa puts her hand on her abdomen and laughs. "The baby. she's kicking! Here, feel." She places his hand over the baby.

Lucius beams with pride. "She's strong, just like her mother."

"I think she's going to be a Quiddich player," she chuckles as the baby continues to kick. "Probably a beater. Wow! She's really going strong."

"Yes, she is," he replies with delight. "But, how do you know she won't be a chaser or a seeker?"

"The way she's kicking," laughing between words as the baby continues to kick, "she feels more like a beater."

All of a sudden, Narcissa darts up and races toward the bathroom.

Concerned, Lucius stands up and follows her to the threshold, but is stopped when Narcissa closes the door just about in his face. "Cissa? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she kicked on my bladder!" she laughingly yells from inside.

"Are you sure?" he asks, trying not to panic. He hears a flush and the faucet running. Before he knows it, she opens the door.

"Yes," she laughs, "I'm fine. Would you quit hovering?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just..."

She places a light hand on his cheek, smiling sympathetically, "I know that the war cost us dearly and could've cost us even more, but we can't go on as if things will go horribly wrong."

"You're right." He exhales. "Now, what do you want to do today?"

Looking down at her abdomen, she explains, "I need to get a couple more robes. These are getting a bit too tight."

"Well, I think you look great." He smiles and places his hands on the sides of her abdomen.

"Thanks," she remarks, blushing, "but she's going to keep growing for awhile and I want to be comfortable. And I need to get a ballgown for the New Year's Ball."

"Who's hosting it this time?"

"Mrs. Zambini."

"At least it's not the Parkinsons. I wonder who's going to show up? The Crabbes hate us. They blame Draco for Vincent's death. It's not his fault that the kid messed with Fiendfyre. Yaxley, Dolohov and Rosier's dead. The Goyles and Carrows are in prison. Who knows where Jugson and Scabior are."

"Well, the Parkinsons, Macnairs, Greengrasses, Mrs. Zambini, of course..."

"of course," he chuckles, "and whoever she brings for a date..."

"or has married!" She joins in the reverie.

"What does this make? Eight or Nine husbands?"

"I have no idea. I don't keep up."

"It's easier keeping up with professional Quiddich teams than it is keeping up with how many husbands that woman has had."

They can't help but crack up.

* * *

**At Diagon Alley**

The couple is strolling down the alley, shopping. Narcissa has bought a few maternity robes and now it's time to find her ball gown. Although the outing has gone on without incident, she can't help but be a little nervous. Lucius can't help but notice his wife's unease. "A galleon for your thoughts?"

"What?" She asks, confused.

"You look like you're about to pounce on something."

"I'm sorry," she states as she tries to shake off that nervy feeling.

"No, no that's okay." Lucius puts his arms around her shoulders and pulls her in for a reassuring side embrace.

Narcissa glances across the street and spies Bellatrix standing and almost staring at her. She blinks to clear her eyes as she thinks her eyes are deceiving her, but when she opens them, Bellatrix is still standing across the street. _No, wait! That can't be Bellatrix! She's dead!" _She says to herself. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looks over again. This time she notices that the woman is pushing a stroller and a baby boy is sleeping. "A...Andromeda?" She yelps in surprise.

The woman stops at the sound of her name and looks across the street. "Cissy?"

The women walk across the street toward each other and meet in the middle. They look at each other in shock. Narcissa is the first to speak. "Dromeda? Oh my goodness!"

"Cissy! It's you!" She exclaims as she takes her younger sister into a hug. "I can't believe it's you!" She takes a step back and studies her sister, "And you're pregnant?!"

Narcissa can't help but smile. "Yes!" She acknowledges, absently putting a hand on the top of her abdomen. "I'm four and a half months."

Lucius, looking uneasy, steps closer to his wife, "I think we need to take this little meeting out of the middle of the street." He leads his wife back across the street and Andromeda follows.

Narcissa looks down at the sleeping baby, who happens to have turquoise hair. She can't help but notice, with the exception of his hair, that he looks a lot like her older sister's baby pictures. "This must be Teddy."

"Yes. He'll be nine months old tomorrow." She looks down at him and sighs. "They grow fast, don't they?" A look of sadness crosses her face.

"That they do," Narcissa comments, also looking at the boy. "He is just precious." Looking at her sister, she continues, "I am so very sorry about the loss of Nymphadora, Remus and Ted."

Suddenly, Andromeda feels a wash of anger overtake her. "If it wasn't for you stupid people getting duped by Voldemort and causing that pointless war, then my grandson would have his parents, and I would have my husband and my daughter. But no, they're dead and for what? NOTHING! You, dear sister, still have your husband. I hear Draco's a top student at Hogwarts; he's healthy and safe. And now, you've got another one on the way. You and Bella sided with mother and father on that stupid 'pure-blood' nonsense and kicked me to the curb. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"You don't have to listen to this, Cissa," Lucius spits, starting to lead his wife away.

Narcissa puts her hand up to stop him and turns back toward her sister. "I'm sorry," she chokes out, remorseful.

"You don't get off that easily!" She spits back. "I had NOBODY at my wedding! None of you came! And I know Aunt Walburga blasted my name off the tapestry. 'Toujours Pur'! Ha! It should read 'Jamais Pur!' And all that pure-blood nonsense cost me my whole family except for this precious child. He'll never know his parents thanks to the likes of YOU! And then Bella, it cost her sanity! She was so wrapped up in so-called devotion to that sick excuse for a wizard to even notice that she was turning into a madwoman!"

"You think you've had it rough?" Narcissa counters. "For the last eighteen years, I've had to constantly worry about the safety of my family. Draco was a baby when the first war was in full swing. My son has known nothing but war. I lost a baby when Draco was two due to worry and stress over Voldemort wrecking havoc and the healers said I would never have another child. You and Bella knew I wanted a house full of children. When Voldemort was defeated the first time, I worried so much that he would come back, and then when he did, I thought my world would end. Have you ever experienced your husband being imprisoned in Azkaban? Have you seen your son sick with the fact that he was forced to take the Dark Mark or watch his family be slaughtered, and then the guilt he faced knowing that he was to kill Albus Dumbledore, a wizard he secretly admired? Then, the humiliation Voldemort heaped on us by moving into our house, and using for headquarters?! No, I don't think you do. So don't tell me I don't know what it's like to suffer. My family may be physically alive, but we've been scarred too. Draco will never know the innocence we did as kids and that hurts me to the core." Tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

The sisters glare in silence at each other until Narcissa speaks again. "I was still a kid when you left. I wanted to write you and tried to write you many times, but mother and father intercepted my letters. I even tried to sneak out a couple of times to see you, but I got caught. I'm sorry I didn't try to see you after Lucius and I married. That's my fault. I just want to start over. We've both suffered great losses. Our parents and sister are dead. Yes, I have my husband and children and you have your grandson, but we also have each other, if we want. Can we at least start out small? It would be nice for my daughter and your grandson to have a cousin to play with."

"I...I'd like that," Andromeda softly admits.

"Do you have plans for this afternoon?"

"No, I've done the errands I've needed to. I was planning on taking tea at the park. It's a nice day and I'd hate to take Teddy home right now. He likes sleeping in his stroller at the park. I think he enjoys the breeze. Would you like to join us?"

"I've got most of my shopping done. The only thing I need to do is get a ball gown for the New Year's Ball at the Zambini's. I'd love to have my sister's imput. Lucius usually comes with me, but I know that's not his favourite thing to do." A sly smile crosses her lips, "And besides," she continues, glancing at her beloved, "it might be nice to surprise him, for once. You don't mind, do you, dear?"

"No," he shakes his head, "No I don't. At any rate, I've got some business at the Ministry to do before Draco comes home in a couple of weeks. You three go on ahead and I'll see you back at the Manor." He gives his wife a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it's settled then!" Narcissa confirms. "I'll see you later." She plants a kiss on her husband's lips. Turning to her sister, she suggests, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely!"

The sisters head toward the Madame Roux's Dress Shop.

* * *

**At Madame Roux's Dress Shop**

The sisters enter the shop. Andromeda looks in amazement at the display of robes and dresses. It has been years since she has stepped foot in a shop with dresses so fancy, since her parents had betrothed her to Rabastan LeStrange. _This may be more difficult than I thought_, she thinks to herself before pushing all thoughts of her ex fiancé out of her mind.

Narcissa notices her discomfort, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Madame Roux approaches the pair. "Ah! Madame Malfoy! Pleasure to see you."

"Cheri," she nods.

"You brought guests."

"This is my sister, Andromeda Tonks and her grandson, Teddy."

"Pleasure to meet you," the elder sister states, extending her hand.

"Le plaisir est pour moi," the shopkeeper states. Then she returns her attention to Narcissa. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need a ball gown for the New Year's Ball."

"Right this way, Madame." She leads the trio into a private room. Andromeda takes a seat and Narcissa remains standing. "I see you're enceinte...ah...how you say, pregnant."

"Yes. Eighteen weeks."

"I had the perfect dress for you, but zut alors, we must find something else," she sighs. Then, an idea flashes through her, "I think I've got the perfect dress for you! I'll be right back. Please, sit! Sit."

As Madame Roux leaves the room, Narcissa sits beside her sister. Adromeda laughs, "My goodness! Is she always this way?"

"Worse, sometimes!" she chortles. "She was a basket case when mother and I were picking out my wedding dress. I think some of her frenzy was because mother was giving her a hard time. I wanted to disapparate right there on the spot!"

Andromeda tries to hide her discomfort, but is unsuccessful.

"I'm sorry," her face falls, "this is difficult for you."

Before the elder sister can reply, Madame Roux returns. "I've got the perfect dress right here! You like, yes?"

"Try it on, Cissy!"

"It's pretty." She stands up and fingers the sleeves. "The lace feels soft enough."

"So, you like, yes?"

"Yes," Narcissa replies as she studies the dress. "It will flatter the baby, won't it?"

"Oui! Try it on! Please!"

"Okay!" She takes the gown, goes into the dressing area and slips it on. The gown feels heavenly! As she smooths the gown over the baby, the baby decides to kick, which elicits a giggle.

"Cissy! Let us see!" Andromeda begs.

"All right." She exits the fitting room and smiles. "So, what do you think?"

"Cissy! It's gorgeous!" she excitedly exclaims.

"You think so?"

"Yes!"

"You like, yes?" Madame Roux inquires.

"Yes. I love it!" Narcissa beams. "It's perfect. Lucius is going to love it."

"Do you want me to charge it to your account and have it delivered?"

"Please, and charm it so Lucius can not open it."

"I can do that. Do you want to get some shoes?"

Narcissa finds shoes that match the outfit and feel comfortable, and a necklace with earrings as well. Then, the sisters take Teddy to the park.

* * *

**At the park**

The day is just about perfect! Narcissa finds everything on her shopping list and reunites with her sister. She never thought she would ever be in the same vicinity without having to shun her. Since her family disowned Andromeda after she married Ted Tonks, severing her betrothal to Rabastan LeStrange, Narcissa had to pretend her sister did not exist. This pained her greatly, although no one would know it. She had to keep up the charade of superiority to stay in her family's favour and later, marry Lucius Malfoy. She never believed in all that pure-blood supremacy nonsense she was taught. She regretted that she allowed her husband to instill that horrible value within her son and vowed that she will not allow that hatred to be taught to her daughter. Things will be different for her.

As the sisters find a bench, Andromeda notices her sister is deep in thought. "You seem lost in thought. What's going on?"

Narcissa smiles, a tear running down her cheek, "I was just thinking how much I have missed you! All those years we lost."

"Yes, we did," she replies, not really wanting to rehash the past. "But we're here now, starting again." She looks down at her sleeping grandson, "for his and your daughter's sake."

The sisters sit in silence, taking in the moment. It feels as if none of the years lost to them existed, and yet, the wide gulf that separated them is very clear. Fortunately, Teddy begins stirring and cuts the tension.

"You want out?" Andromeda sing-songs as she picks him up. Narcissa can't help but smile at her nephew. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure." She receives the baby and studies the boy on her lap. "Hello sweet boy! Aren't you just the cutest?" She tickles his chin and he giggles.

Andromeda beams at the sight before her. She never would have thought her sister would ever be holding her grandson.

"I miss Draco being this age. His laugh was very similar. He was such a happy baby...and such a cuddle bug too." She gives Teddy a gentle hug. "I can't wait to be able to hold my daughter. I've missed having a baby."

"It's been a long time. You said you lost your second baby, What happened?"

"Voldemort happened," Narcissa spits. "I never understood why the Dark Lord wanted to get rid of the Potters. I thought James was a pompous simpleton, and Lily was a back-stabbing shrew, but that wasn't a reason to kill them. It really hit home when Harry was orphaned because Draco was almost eighteen months old. I was afraid something might happen to him if Lucius fell from the Dark Lord's good graces. I became pregnant not too long after the Potters were killed and the Longbottoms were committed to St. Mungo's. The stress became too much and I got severely ill. I went into labour when I was six months along. Cygnus was stillborn. It was a difficult birth and I had internal scarring. The healer said I could never have another child. We buried him in the Malfoy family cemetery. Lucius and I will be buried on either side of him when we go." Both women begin to weep.

"I'm so sorry," Andromeda states, quietly. "You named him after father?"

"Yes. We named him Cygnus Leo. He was a beautiful boy."

Teddy puts his foot in his mouth and begins babbling, "Mum, num, num, um." The sisters smile.

"The healer doesn't know how I managed to get pregnant. I suppose the healers then were wrong." The baby begins kicking. "I miss Cygnus, but I am so happy that I'm expecting this little one."

After awhile, Teddy begins fussing. "Cissy, let me take him." She picks the baby up from her sister's lap. "I think he's getting hungry. I need to get him home." She places him in the stroller and hugs her sister. "I'm glad we ran into each other today."

"I'm glad too. I want us to be in each other's lives. We've missed too much already."

The women embrace and part ways.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa arrives at the Manor, exiting the foyer's floo. She makes her way to the study and sees her husband at his desk working on the books. "Lucius?"

"Cissa," he looks up and smiles. "How was dress shopping?"

"It was wonderful," she grins. "I found the perfect gown for the ball."

Lucius stands and gives his wife an embrace and kiss on the lips. "That's great. Can I see it?"

"Absolutely not!" she laughs. "And I had Madame Roux charm the box so you can't open it."

"I can't wait to see you in it."

"Well, you'll have to wait until the Ball."

He feigns disappointment and sighs. "I suppose I can wait." He gives her a puppy dog look.

"That's not going to work," she jokingly scolds. "I know that's where Draco gets it."

"Well," he begins, with his arms still around his wife's waist, "how was it with Andromeda?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"It's going to take time, but it was still good. Teddy's adorable. He reminds me of Draco when he was a baby."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the afternoon."

"I did." She yawns.

"You're tired, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you before dinner. Besides, I want to get the books finished for tomorrow's meeting."

"I think I will." Narcissa gives her husband a kiss on the lips and makes her way to their bedroom. She slides into bed and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Puer Natus Est Nobis** – Chapter 3

_A/N—Thanks for all the kind reviews and PM's about the story. I appreciate it. Enjoy!_

_Although this is a Narcissa/Lucius-centric fic, Draco is definitely a supporting character._

_This takes place two weeks later. Narcissa's 20 weeks along._

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa have a full day ahead of them, for Draco is coming home. It's always a great day when the Hogwarts Express rolls into the station and their son steps onto the platform. The house always seems a bit empty when he's gone. It seems like yesterday when they welcomed him home from his first year, and now, he's one term away from graduation. Had it not been for the war, he would have graduated the previous year, but it cost nearly every student an extra year. That may be a bit inconvenient, but things could have been so much worse. All three of them were in danger of being imprisoned in Azkaban; Lucius for life, for being one of the more prominent Death Eaters and escaping from prison the year earlier, and Narcissa and Draco for five years, for aiding and abetting the enemy, but thanks to Harry Potter testifying on their behalf, the Wizengamot showed incredible leniency. Had they been sent to prison, the little girl Narcissa is carrying would not exist. Narcissa had always wanted a little girl, and after the loss of their second baby, she thought it was just not in the cards, but now she and Lucius getting ready for her twenty week Healer's appointment.

"C'mon Lucius," Narcissa calls, "the sooner we get to St. Mungo's, the sooner we'll get to see our baby and then go pick up Draco."

"Cissa," he answers, laughing, "rushing to the appointment won't make the train get here any faster."

"I know! I'm excited to see our little girl and then see our little boy."

"You're funny!" he remarks, taking her in his arms.

"What do you mean?" she asks, curiously, laughing as well.

"You just are and that's one reason I love you." He plants a soft kiss on her lips and continues, "Who's the appointment with?"

"Healer Sorin."

Lucius makes a face. "Her? Why?"

"I like her. And Healer Ashdown recommended her."

"She reminds me too much of Arthur's insufferable brat."

Narcissa, raising an eyebrow, hesitates to ask, but decides to bite, "Which one?"

"Ginny Weasley. You know, the one who has her claws in Harry Potter?"

"Oh," she waves her hand in dismissal, "she's not that bad. She's actually a very nice girl. You and Arthur need to put that silly feud of yours away."

"Not hardly!" He snorts.

"For me?" she begs, batting her eyes.

"We'll see," he sighs.

* * *

**At St. Mungo's**

Narcissa walks up to the front desk as the attendant asks, "May I help you?" Lucius stands back and frowns, as this is the same attendant he met when Narcissa had her terrible migraine. That, and he was still thinking about their conversation about Ginny Weasley. He still thinks she's an insufferable little brat.

"Yes," Narcissa answers, "I'm here to see Healer Sorin."

"And your name is?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

The attendant checks the schedule. "Right this way," she directs as she stands up and leads the couple to a room. "You'll be in Room 4. Have a seat on the table and Healer Sorin will be right with you." Shortly after taking Narcissa's vitals, the attendant leaves.

Lucius looks around the room and then nervously begins picking at his fingernails. He is obviously uncomfortable being in the room, for he did not go with her to any appointments when they were expecting Draco or the other baby. He looks like a fish out of water and Narcissa notices. "A galleon for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" he asks, absent-mindedly.

"A galleon...for your thoughts?"

"Oh!" he exclaims in realization.

She begins giggling, noticing his obvious discomfort. "You'll be just fine."

Before he can reply, the door opens and reveals an all-familiar shade of red hair. At first, Lucius thinks it's Ginny, but then realizes it's Healer Sorin.

"Mrs. Malfoy," she calls, shaking the woman's hand, "How are you feeling? No more headaches?" She nods to Lucius, "Mr. Malfoy." He nods back.

"I feel great. Better than I did with my other two pregnancies." Narcissa is beaming.

"Ready to see this little one?"

A big smile grows on Narcissa's face and Lucius, still sitting in his chair next to his wife, leans in, with his chin in his left hand, a bit anxious and curious.

"Well," the healer remarks, "lie back and let's see this baby." Waving her wand over Narcissa's abdomen, she announces, "Nobis Infantem!" All of a sudden, the image of a twenty week female baby appears over her abdomen. The Malfoys gasp in amazement while Healer Sorin explains the image.

"Oh Lucius!" Narcissa exclaims, "there's her face! Merlin, she's beautiful!" A tear runs down her cheek.

Lucius, caught up in the moment, is at a loss for words, so he gives her had a squeeze. He can't take his eyes of the sight before him.

Healer Sorin continues with her examination of the baby and declares, "she looks healthy. Yes, you've got a beautiful, healthy baby girl here." After allowing a few moments for the couple to take in the experience, she ends the spell and then examines Narcissa. "You're the picture of health!"

"Lucius takes good care of me." she smiles.

"It's good to have a husband who's very supportive."

"He is," Narcissa answers, smiling at her beloved.

"Well," the Healer affirms, "keep doing what you're doing and I'll see you in another month."

"Thank you!" Narcissa acknowledges, while Lucius nods in affirmation.

As soon as the Healer leaves the room, the couple makes an appointment with the attendant and makes their way to King's Cross Station.

* * *

**Platform 9 ¾**

Lucius and Narcissa anxiously await the train carrying their son. It can't get here fast enough for them. He spies Arthur Weasley out of the corner of his eye and frowns. Arthur sees the Malfoys and returns the frown. Both Molly and Narcissa put their hands on their respective husbands' forearms to defuse the situation before anything erupts. As the minutes tick by, Narcissa gets increasingly nervous, and begins playing with her coat. Lucius notices and chuckles, which earns him a little smack on his forearm.

"Nervous about telling Draco about Adrastea?"

"No!" she lies, "And we're NOT naming her Adrastea!"

"Oh, come on," he teases, "you know you love that name."

Rolling her eyes, she continues, "Yeah, right."

"You know you love the name Adrastea Etoile."

"Oh behave, you!" she responds, in a mock-serious tone. However, she is actually grateful for the bit of teasing as it is alleviating some of her tension.

Before they know it, the train pulls into the station. "Look!" Narcissa exclaims, almost jumping for joy, "He's here!" Lucius can't help but laugh. Narcissa knows she's not being, what her parents would call, 'dignified,' but in the aftermath of the war, she just doesn't see the point. She is eager to see her son.

Excitement grows as the kids start filing out of the train. First, a couple of Ravenclaws, then a Gryffindor with a Hufflepuff. Next, the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter file out and immediately spot Arthur and Molly. The Malfoys spot Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. "I wish he'd hurry!"

"Cissa, he'll get off soon. He's probably saying goodbye to some of his friends," he reassures.

Much to the Malfoy's delight, they spot Draco with a brunette. They can't tell who it is because her face is turned away. The couple pause in a deep embrace and then separate. Lucius and Narcissa don't notice to what family the girl belongs, because they're focused on their son.

"Draco!" Narcissa cries out, as she waves. She notices her son has a concerned look on his face and makes a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Mother. Father," Draco hails, trying to mask the worry written all over himself, as he makes his way over to his parents.

"Draco," she calls, taking her son into her arms, not noticing the baby is kicking up a storm, "I've missed you."

Uneasy, he answers, "Me too, mom." He feels something weird, almost like a thumping sensation as he hugs his mother.

"Hello, son," Lucius states, giving his son an embrace. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm tired."

"Was your trip okay?" she asks.

"Fine," Draco answers, trying unsuccessfully to shrug off his mood.

The trio make their way from the Station to the nearest Floo Network, by St. Mungos. Draco wonders why they don't just aparate home, but he decides not to ask.

* * *

**At Malfoy Manor**

The Malfoys enter their house; Draco heads for the stairs, wanting to shut himself in his bedroom to think, and Lucius and Narcissa head for the sitting room.

"After you get cleaned up," Lucius directs, "come join us in the sitting room."

"Okay," Draco answers, shoulders slumped a bit in defeat, as he makes his way to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Lucius and Narcissa are sitting on one of their love seats. Narcissa instinctively puts her head on her husband's shoulder and lets out an audible sigh.

"Nervous about telling him?"

"Yeah," she confesses, "a bit. I'm a bit worried about how he'll take the news."

"He'll be fine. He's almost grown; he's not a little boy."

"You're right. He is, just about grown," she comments, absently caressing her abdomen. The baby chooses this moment to give her hand a swift kick, which elicits a giggle.

"She's kicking?"

"Yeah." She places his hand over the spot where the baby is kicking. He puts his other arm around her and pulls her in a close embrace. He places a gentle kiss on her lips.

Draco enters the sitting room and sees his parents in an embrace. "Mom? Dad? You wanted to see me?"

The couple startles out of their embrace as Lucius directs their son to enter. "Yes, come in."

He does as directed and takes a seat on the couch across from his parents.

"How was school?" Narcissa asks, trying to gather the courage to divulge their latest piece of news.

"Oh, it was fine."

"We haven't seen you all term," she begins, "and all you can say is it was 'fine'?"

Draco rolls his eyes and begins to tell them a few pieces of news. "I finally beat the Ever-Clever Hermione Granger in Potions."

"Atta boy!" Lucius congratulates. "I knew you could do it. What about Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Sorry, no. The Golden Trio's quest last year seemed to teach them a few new tricks."

"That's okay," his mother reassures. "Just as long as your grades are good."

"They're good."

"So?" she encourages, "what else is going on?"

"Next term is going to be annoying."

"Why is that?" she queries.

"Oh," rolling his eyes in disgust, "Harry Potter the Great is proposing to that git Ginny Weasley over the holiday."

"How do you know that?" Lucius wonders.

"Being Head Boy has its privileges," Draco states, not wanting to elaborate.

"Anything else?" she asks. "We noticed you walking off the train with a girl. Seeing anyone?"

Draco gulps, trying hard not to tip his hand. "Not really. She's just a friend."

Seeing he doesn't seem to want to elaborate, Lucius changes the subject. "Your mother and I wanted to talk to you."

This piques Draco's curiosity. "About?"

Narcissa looks at her husband, who nods. She takes a deep breath and exhales before continuing. "I'm, uhh, we're..." she trails off. Her husband gives her hand a slight squeeze in encouragement. "Your father and I are going to have a baby."

Draco sits in shock for a few moments before responding. "Really? When?"

"I"m due in May." Her eyes are wide, trying to find out how her son is feeling.

"That's pretty cool, I guess. W...Wha...What is it? Boy or girl?"

"It's a girl!" She announces.

Draco ponders this bit of information, then states, with a smirk, "Well, you could name her Electra. That's a pretty good name."

"We are not," she declares, in a mock-serious tone, "naming her Electra."

Lucius grins, experiencing a bit of deja-vu. _He is definitely my son_, he thinks to himself.

"Why not?" the younger Malfoy grins.

Laughing, she asserts "No!"

"I suggested Adrastea Etoile, but your mom shot my suggestion down."

"I kinda agree with her there, dad."

"Thank you," she declares victory, giving her husband a smirk.

"Electra's still a cool name."

"When you are grown and have your own child," she begins, "you can name her Electra. That is, if your wife allows it."

Draco gulps and changes the focus of the conversation. "So, how far are you?"

"Twenty weeks." She is grinning from ear to ear. The baby begins kicking in earnest. "Draco, come feel. Your sister's kicking."

Draco approaches his mother, who puts his hand over the baby. "She's strong."

"We think she'll be a Quiddich player," Lucius remarks.

"So that's what I was feeling when you hugged me?" Draco wonders.

"What?" she asks.

"When you hugged me, I felt this weird thumping against me. Was that the baby kicking?"

"Probably so. She's really active and kicks at the slightest touch."

"Doesn't that get annoying?"

"Not until the end of the pregnancy, or at night when I'm trying to sleep." She raises an eyebrow and asks, "Why all the questions? There's nothing you need to tell us, is there?"

"No," he responds, trying to sound almost offended. "I'm an only child, if you remember...well, I was until now. I'm just curious."

Lucius comes to his son's defense. "Our son wouldn't get into any trouble."

Draco chooses this moment to stand up. "I'm tired and want to take a nap before dinner." He leaves the room and makes his way to his bedroom before his parents could ask any more questions. As soon as he shuts the door to his room, a tawny owl flies to his window. He opens the window and grabs the note that's attached to the owl's foot and reads:

_Draco,_

_As soon as you get this, please come over. I need to see you. I have my bedroom fireplace connected to your bedroom, so when you floo, specify my bedroom. Please hurry._

_AG_

Draco sighs as he watches the owl fly off. He changes into a Quiddich T-shirt and jeans and steps into his floo. "Astoria Greengrass's bedroom." He is whisked up the floo network in a flash.

* * *

**At Astoria's house**

Astoria is in tears by the time Draco arrives in her fireplace. He steps out and rushes to her bed, wrapping her in an embrace, without bothering to dust himself off. "What's the matter?"

"We're in trouble!" she sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Whaddya mean?" he voices, afraid to ask.

"I'm late!" she wails, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm not following," he confesses, "late for what?"

Astoria raises up and looks him in the eye. "That means I might be pregnant!"

Draco's eyes widen in shock. He takes a couple breaths and then shouts, "Muffilato!", blanketing the room with a silencing charm. "You mean the weekend last month when we went to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," she frowns, eyes downcast.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaims, his life flashing before his eyes.

Astoria looks at him quizzically.

"Oh great!" he scowls, "I'm so flustered, I now sound like Ron Weaselby!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," he acknowledges, "I mean, mom's pregnant and I don't know if they're ready to be grandparents yet, with them having a new baby, and I'm graduating and need to get a job..."

"What are you talking about? You're babbling." She sighs. "Draco, this is serious! I've got another two years at Hogwarts after this year ends! How am I supposed to juggle my school work and a baby?"

"We'll figure it out. First, let's see if there's anything for us to worry about. Is there a spell or something you can do to tell?"

"Yeah. There may be something in one of mom and dad's spell books." She looks at her fireplace and calls, "Clover!"

Suddenly, an elf dressed in a pink and black tutu pops into the room. "Yes, mistress Tori?"

"Will you get me mom and dad's medical spell book? You must not tell anyone; I'm ordering you not to tell anyone."

Clover looks concerned. "Is mistress Tori feeling okay?"

"Yes," she replies, "I'm fine. Draco and I are just working on a research project."

This statement elicits an eyebrow raise from Draco.

"Clover will get it straight away, mistress Tori." The elf pops out of the room and a couple of minutes later, pops back in the room, book in hand.

"Thank you, Clover. That'll be all."

Clover takes her leave and the couple opens the spell book. They leaf through the book until they find what they were looking for. Astoria reads aloud:

**The "Ostendere Gravidate" spell instructions are easy to follow.**

******Start in the morning.**** You can use the spell as **early** as four days before your period is due. However, results are less likely to be accurate early in pregnancy. To help increase your chance of getting an accurate result, use the test as soon as you wake up. The test measures the pregnancy hormone (HCG), which is most concentrated first thing in the morning.**

******Get Ready.**** Lie on a flat surface, such as the floor or a bed. Have a partner wave his or her wand, or wave your wand in a clockwise motion, saying the words ****"Ostendere Gravidate". **

******Wait. Now, ****hold the wand steady over the navel. and leave it alone for three minutes. **

******Check the results.**** After the three minutes are up, the wand should begin to grow red or green.**

**The spell "Ostendere Gravidate" is designed to detect the presence of a hormone called human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG). hCG is produced right after a fertilized egg attaches to the uterus, which typically happens about 6 days after fertilization. Levels of hCG continue to increase rapidly during pregnancy. **

**How accurate is the spell "Ostendere Gravidate" spell?**

**On average, it is about 97% accurate and is 99% accurate when used on the day of your expected period. Other factors can influence the accuracy of your result, such as:**

******How soon you test.**** Waiting at least a week after a missed period will give you the most accurate result.**

******The time of day that you test.**** Results may be more accurate if you do your test first thing in the morning.**

******How closely you follow instructions.**

******How soon after pregnancy you take the test. **** Women who have recently given birth or who have suffered a miscarriage may still have hCG in their system, which could be detected with this spell.**

******Potions you may be taking.**** Certain potions such as tranquilizers or anti-convulsants may cause false-positive results (getting a positive result when you are not really pregnant). Diuretics or antihistamines in your system may lead to false-negative results (getting a negative result when you really are pregnant).**

**Wait 3 minutes to read the result. Some results may be shown in as little as 1 minute. **

**Your wand turning red indicates a pregnant result. Please see your healer to discuss. **

**Your wand turning green indicates a 'not pregnant' result. **

**If you tested not pregnant but your period is overdue, you may or may not be pregnant; the level of pregnancy hormone in your body may not yet be high enough to be detected; or you may have miscalculated the day your period is due. If you tested early, test again when your period is due. If your period is overdue, test again in 3 days time. If this test gives you a "Not Pregnant" result and you still have not had your period, you should see your healer. **

"It sounds simple enough," Astoria concludes. "I wanna try it now." She lies down on her bed.

"But it says to do it first thing in the morning," he protests, still worried about the results.

"I can't wait," she fires back, "I want to know now. So, get your wand."

Draco reluctantly agrees. He picks up his wand, and holds it over her abdomen. "Here?"

"Yeah."

He waves the wand in a clockwise motion and nervously calls, "Ostendere Gravidate." Taking a deep breath, he tries to hold the wand steady, but his hand is shaking. "Now, we wait."

The wait feels like an eternity. Neither of them can look each other in the eye. Soon, the wand begins to glow. "This is it," she sighs. They stare at the wand as the colour becomes increasingly intense. However, they stare in confusion when the wand glows a distinct grey colour.

"What?!" They groan in unison.

"Maybe we didn't do it right," Astoria concludes.

"Maybe you should do it first thing tomorrow morning," Draco suggests.

"But I want you here with me," she begs.

"I'm not going to sleep over. I can't. Our parents might suspect something."

"I could owl you when I wake up."

"But what if it's grey tomorrow?"

"Then I'm going to do the test each day until it glows red or green. Oh Merlin, I hope it'll glow green."

"Me too, but we've got to be ready if it glows red."

"I don't even want to think about it," she sighs.

"I...I gotta go," Draco stammers. "Owl me, please." He quickly steps back into the fireplace, calls, "Draco Malfoy's bedroom!" and ascends with a whoosh!

* * *

–_End of Chapter 3_

_A/N—We'll learn the verdict soon. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Puer Natus Est Nobis** – Chapter 4

_A/N—I have chosen which direction I want to go. I wrote both directions for this chapter, so the other way is posted as another story. Here's a hint: Draco and Astoria are featured more prominently in the alternate story. If you prefer a Draco/Astoria somewhat centric fic, then read the alternate story. However, if you're more of a Narcissa/Lucius story, then keep reading._

_Approximately two weeks later, the day of the New Year's Ball (New Year's Eve and into New Year's Day). Narcissa's 22 weeks along._

* * *

Draco sits in his room, pondering the last couple weeks and his relationship with Astoria Greengrass and the pregnancy scare they had. _Whew! That was close!_ he thinks to himself. Every morning since the day he returned from Hogwarts, he got an owl from Astoria, either asking him to come over so they could do the test together, or the results of that day's test. For awhile, each time they did the test or she did it alone, it was grey. However, they were flooded with major relief just about a week ago when the test glowed a faint green. He wondered if they'd not done it right and then finally figured it out and got an accurate result. Whatever the case may be, he was glad that they weren't pregnant. He wasn't ready to be a father yet and she certainly wasn't ready to be a mother yet. Plus, he didn't know how in Merlin's name he was going to explain it to his parents had the result been positive. At least they don't have to worry about that.

Now the only things he has to worry about are getting through next term, graduating, and finding a job. He really hopes that he's accepted into the Auror internship at the Ministry, but he's got a lot of competition and strikes against him. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have also applied; he's not sure who else has applied. Potter will be a newlywed or at least engaged when the internship starts, so that may give him an edge. _Like he and Weasel need an edge!_ he grumbles, _They're heroes in the Wizarding World. Heck, they're heroes in HIS parents' world too!_ Draco looks at his tattooed forearm and frowns. The mark's faded some, but he doubts it'll ever completely go away. The mark of a Death Eater. He'll always be known as a Death Eater. It doesn't matter that he was forced to take the mark; he's got the mark forever. _Strike One!_

The once respected or feared Malfoy name is now "mud." _Strike Two!_

And then had he become a teenaged, unwed father? _Strike Three! You're out!_ Isn't that what some of the Mudlbl-, umm muggle-borns who were into this game called "Baseball" would say?

He sighs and reads the last owl from Astoria:

_Draco,_

_Good news! We got green today! Now we can breathe a sigh of relief. See you in a few days at the Ball. Love you!_

_-AG_

So, that's one less strike against him.

He looks at his timepiece and realizes he needs to get ready to pick her up for the Ball at the Zambini's. Normally, he would hate these dances. They used to be full of pomp and prestige and a bit of snobbery. They were basically celebrations of pure-blood supremacy. Yes, making a show at a Ball is something that "Malfoys have to do," as his father would tell him each time he'd balk, but he hated these things. He smirks, _Well, that and I'd always get paired with Pansy Parkinson. I can't stand that girl! I don't know why I dated her. Yes, I do! It was expected of us._ He looks at the picture of Astoria and him that weekend at Hogsmeade and smiles. How he loves this girl! This is the first time he's been able to take someone of his choosing. He can't wait to have her on his arm and to be able to dance the New Year in with her.

Draco carefully lays out his dress robes and begins preparing for the Ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucius and Narcissa are also preparing for the Ball. He wonders what her dress looks like, although he knows she'll look good in it.. She refused to show it to him or model it, insisting it's a surprise. He did receive an owl from Andromeda (the first one ever), telling him that he'll love it. Of course he'll love it. She looks beautiful in everything she wears. Heck, she could wear sack cloth and ashes and she'd still look beautiful. He takes in the lovely image of her sitting at her vanity in her housecoat, putting on makeup and fixing her hair.

"So," Lucius begins, "do you know who Draco's taking to the Ball?"

"No," she replies, brushing her soft tresses. "I know he's not taking Pansy Parkinson. He told me not to pair him with her this time."

"Our son has a girlfriend," he smiles and plants a soft kiss on her neck.

She leans in closer and answers, "Mmm, Hmmm!"

"Wonder if it's that girl we saw him with at King's Cross Station?" he asks, walking to the wardrobe, and taking out his dress robe.

"I was hoping he would take Daphne Greengrass. She's a nice girl."

Lucius puts his white button up shirt and trousers on. "I don't really care who it is, as long as she's a nice pure-blood from Slytherin."

"Would you want him to date Millicent Bulstrode?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lucius can't help but shudder in horror, which causes her to giggle.

They resume preparing for the ball in silence until Narcissa changes the subject. "You hear the newest on the guest list?" she queries, almost afraid to tell him.

Lucius looks at her curiously, "No, who?"

"You're not going to like it," she warns. "and I want you to be on your best behaviour."

"Best behaviour?" he chokes out, laughingly, as he bends down behind her and puts his arms around her shoulders, planting kisses on the side of her neck. "I'm always on my best behaviour."

Doing her best to turn and look at her husband, she continues, "I'm serious. Promise me you'll be on your best behaviour."

"I promise."

"Lucius," she looks at him suspiciously.

"I promise, but you're acting like The Golden Trio and Arthur Weasley and the rest of the Weasels and Weaslettes will be there," he plays.

"Actually..." she trails off, sheepishly.

A look of horror spreads across his face. "NO!"

"Yes."

Fuming, he continues, "Oh, that's just great! We ought not to go if they're going to let all the riff-raff in."

"Lucius Abraxus Malfoy! We are going to the Ball and you promised to be on your best behaviour!"

"But? Arthur Weasley!" he begs.

Changing her tone, Narcissa decides a little bribery might work, "You know," she begins playfully, "if we don't go to the ball, I won't let you see me in my dress." She stands up, faces her husband and puts her arms around his waist. "and you know you want to see me in it." She leans in and kisses him seductively.

Lucius melts in defeat. "All right. I'll behave."

"Good!" she kisses him again in triumph. "Now, finish getting ready while I put on my dress." The baby takes this time to begin kicking, which makes Narcissa laugh.

"She's kicking, isn't she?" he asks. She nods.

"Alright, Adrastea Etoile," Lucius begins, "you've gotta go to sleep for awhile. Mommy and daddy want to be alone for a bit." He places a loving hand over the baby. "Daddy loves you." He looks up at his wife and notices she's in tears. "Cissa?"

Narcissa smiles, tears flowing, "I love you."

They pull in for a close embrace and passionate kiss.

* * *

**A little while later.**

Lucius and Draco are standing in the foyer, at the foot of the grand staircase, waiting on Narcissa to make her appearance. Both men are dressed in black dress robes, stark white button-up shirts and black satin cravats. Lucius's hair flows loose over his shoulders.

After a small wait, Narcissa appears at the top of the stairs. Lucius can't take his eyes off her as she descends the stairs. Draco smiles seeing his mother beaming.

_She looks breathtaking! _Lucius thinks to himself.

She is wearing a deep green floor-length gown with a soft lace bodice, ending in a plunging V-neck and three-quarter length sleeves. The skirt is a soft shimmery organza with a reverse V empire waist. The cut of the gown flatters her figure and shows off the baby without being immodest. Her hair is in a partial up-do with the rest laying softly past her shoulders.

She meets her beloved at the foot of the stairs. He takes her hand, giving it a soft kiss as he places his hand in hers. "You look stunning!" he remarks.

Narcissa beams.

"Yeah, you look great," Draco adds.

"Thanks guys!"

"Shall we?" Lucius suggests.

"I'll meet you there," Draco reminds, as he heads to the fireplace. Stepping in with a pinch of powder, he calls, "Greengrass residence!"

The couple walks out the door. Their carriage is parked at the gate. He opens the door and helps his wife in before taking his seat beside her. Soon, they're off to the ball.

* * *

**Greengrass Residence**

Draco descends the floo network and into the Greengrass's fireplace in the foyer. He dusts himself off and meets Astoria's parents and Blaise Zambini. Blaise and Daphne have been dating since the beginning of the school year and fixed Draco and Astoria up one Hogsmeade weekend so that they could double date. Blaise is wearing a black dressrobe, similar to Draco's, but with a sapphire satin cravat.

The boys are nervously waiting for their dates, but their wait is short as the girls appear at the top of the stairs. The boys' jaws drop in amazement, for their dates look lovely.

Daphne is wearing a sexy form-fitting floor-length sapphire gown constructed of a beautiful, stretch jersey fabric. The one shoulder style is encrusted with beads and crystals as it continues to the dramatic open back. The beads and crystals start at the bust, where there is a small oval cut out, drapes over the shoulder and diagonally down the back, wrapping around the front at the bust, and continuing the diagonal to a mid-thigh slit, showing off her lean figure and black princess-cut two-inch heeled slippers. The gown graces a semi-bare back, which ends in a deep V just above her hips. There is also a narrow strap of fabric traveling in an opposite diagonal from her waist, traveling across her back and joining with the crystal strap at the center of her back. Her hair is in a French-twist up-do, with a ringlet falling at each temple.

Astoria is wearing a floor-length glitter tulle ballgown. The gown has a sweetheart strapless neckline with dramatic peacock accents the bodice and skirt. The full soft material of the dress is infused with glittery detail. The bodice is a sweetheart strapless; ruched bodice with large appliqués of peacock feather, and zip closure. The skirt is a full ball gown with peacock appliqués scattered throughout; one layer of tulle is fuchsia, one is black, and then an overlay of fuchsia. Her hair is swept in a partial up-do with a similar peacock clasp and the rest falls to her shoulders in soft curls. She wears silver princess-cut two-inch heeled slippers.

The girls glide down the stairs. Each of the young men kiss their date's hand. "You look lovely," Draco remarks.

Blaise, placing a light kiss on Daphne's cheek, states, "And you look amazing!"

The girls blush and give their parents a kiss on their cheeks and leave with Draco and Blaise, as Blaise brought his carriage to transport the two couples to and from the Ball.

* * *

**At the Zambini's house**

As each couple arrives, the master of ceremonies announce their arrival through the threshold. Although Narcissa is ecstatic about the pregnancy, she is a bit nervous about how some of the other guests might react. Gossip travels quickly through pure-blood society, and this is the first formal outing since the war concluded. Lucius is trying to hide the disgust and dread over the possibility of running into Arthur Weasley. However, that is tempered a bit due to the pride he feels over his beautiful bride beside him.

"Announcing Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy!" the emcee announces as they cross the threshold. She can feel the eyes upon her, some in shock and others are smiling. The couple acknowledges the Parkinsons and the Greengrasses, and then heads to the dance floor. Lucius spots Arthur Weasley dancing with his wife. Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny are close by as well. He frowns, trying to manage his disgust.

"Behave!" Narcissa whispers.

Without saying a word, Lucius wraps his wife in an embrace and together, they glide across the dance floor. The baby starts kicking, which elicits a couple giggles from Narcissa. Lucius beams with pride.

The couple hears some of the women chattering in a corner, but it's hard to ignore it.

"Can you believe it?" Ms. Nott asks Violet Parkinson. "The nerve of them showing up here. Don't they know it's not proper for a pure-blood to be seen in public with child?"

"I know!" Violet echoes. "Shameful, isn't it?"

"What's shameful," Mrs. Crabbe spits, "is that there will be another Malfoy scum running around. The Wizarding World does NOT need another Malfoy."

"Maybe it'll be a squib! Wouldn't that be poetry?" Adrienne Puce chortles.

The others nod in agreement.

* * *

About half an hour later, Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass and Draco and Astoria arrive at the Ball. They walk into Blaise's house and the emcee announces their arrival.

"Announcing Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass!"

The couples head toward the dance floor. They spot their parents dancing. Draco smiles seeing his parents dancing in each other's arms. He takes his girlfriend's hand and begins to lead her in a dance. "Shall we?" She giggles.

Blaise does likewise with Daphne.

Draco and Astoria dance near his parents. "Mother, Father, I want you to meet Astoria Greengrass." He looks at his girlfriend with pride.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"It's lovely to meet you, too, and please, call me Narcissa."

"It is good to meet the lady that has captured our son's heart," Lucius adds.

Astoria blushes, "Thank you."

The couples part and continue dancing.

Narcissa is getting a bit thirsty. "Lucius, let's go get some punch. I'm getting thirsty." The Malfoys make their way to the punch bowl. He fixes his wife and himself a cup of punch.

Lucius and Narcissa clink their glasses as he toasts, "to us, to our son, and to our beautiful daughter. May the New Year bring us peace and happiness."

Narcissa blushes, "to us!"

The couple takes a sip of punch. Lucius spots Arthur and Molly Weasley beside him at the punchbowl. "Weasley," Lucius growls.

"Malfoy," Arthur grunts.

Narcissa and Molly glare a warning at their husbands, before nodding, acknowledging each other. They lead their husbands away from each other before violence breaks out.

* * *

**Approaching Midnight**

The guests cease dancing as the music stops, so everyone can count down the New Year. Lucius and Narcissa look at each other, their eyes sparkling.

"I am the luckiest man on earth," Lucius remarks. "I have a beautiful wife, a handsome son, who has grown up to be a great young man, and soon, will have a little daughter to make our family complete." He places his left hand on the side of her abdomen and smiles.

Narcissa can't help but smile. "I think our son introduced us to the next Mrs. Malfoy."

"How can you tell?" he asks, puzzled.

"Haven't you noticed? He looks at her just like you looked at me when we were their age," she beams.

"He does?"

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier. She seems so lovely and if Draco's happy with her, then I am happy."

"Do you think they'll marry anytime soon?"

"Mmmm," she muses, "probably not. However, if he gets accepted into that internship, we and the Greengrasses may be throwing them an engagement party this summer."

"Attention! Attention!" Mrs. Zambini announces. "It's time to ring in the New Year!"

The crowd counts down. "Ten! Nine! Eight!..."

The Malfoys take in each other's countenances.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

"I love you!" Lucius and Narcissa mouth to each other.

"Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" A shower of balloons and confetti rain down on the guests as they cheer.

The Malfoys pull into a deep kiss as confetti continues to rain. "Happy New Year, Cissa."

"Happy New Year, Darling." She cocks her head to the side, as if in thought.

"What?" he asks, curiously.

"We're gonna have a baby THIS year."

"And I can't wait," he grins, enveloping her in another kiss.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 4_

_**A/N—If you were voting for Draco and Astoria to be pregnant, click over to the alternate story site. I didn't want to put it within this story as that would have been a bit confusing. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Puer Natus Est Nobis** – Chapter 5

_A/N—Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Mid-March. Narcissa's 32 weeks along._

* * *

**Malfoy Manor Study**

Lucius looks up from his book and smiles. His wife stretches out on the couch, asleep. Her book had fallen from her hands and is resting on the floor beside her. She looks so beautiful. Her right hand drapes over the baby, left hand hanging off the couch, her fingers lightly brushing the book. Looking at his wife's rounded abdomen, he sighs. Suddenly he feels nervous. _Will I be a decent father to this baby? I wasn't around much when Draco was a baby. _His eyes move back and forth, focusing on the baby. _In two short months, this baby will be here. Thank Merlin the Dark Lord isn't around anymore._ He looks down at his Mark. _I was such a fool! I almost lost everything. I put my wife and my son in danger and my daughter almost wasn't._

* * *

_**Flashback to the trial verdict:**_

The courtroom is packed. It seems like everyone wants to see the Malfoys put away for good and today's the day! And seeing Lucius Malfoy bound in chains is icing on the cake. The chains around Lucius's wrists and ankles chafe and clink every time he moves. It's humiliating having to be lead around like a crazed animal. However, seeing Narcissa and Draco similarly bound crushes his spirit.

"All rise!" cries Percy Weasley, who has been promoted from Junior Undersecretary to bailiff.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco rise as Kingsley Shacklebolt enters the courtroom. Lucius sees his wife struggle from the weight of her chains. He instinctively reaches out to help her, and then he feels the tug of his chains; he can't reach her. "Damn!" he curses under his breath.

"You may be seated!" Shacklebolt instructs.

As Narcissa tries to sit down, she stumbles from the weight of her chains and falls to the floor before any official can, or would help her. Lucius suspects the officers allowed her to fall and he feels like he's been stabbed in the heart.

Shacklebolt arranges his papers on the bench. "Draco Malfoy, please rise!" Draco looks at his father, who nods his assent, slowly rises to face the Minister. "You have been charged with aiding and abetting the enemy, the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore and with being a Death Eater. Do you understand the charges?"

"Yes, Your Honour."

"Mister Malfoy," Shacklebolt begins, "you are facing a twenty-five years to life sentence if found guilty."

The colour drains from Lucius's face as he hears those words. Tears continue to stream down Narcissa's face as she sees her son shaking in fear of a possible twenty-five year sentence in Azkaban.

"It is time for the Wizengamot to rule. Those in favour of a not guilty verdict on the first charges, raise your hands." He counts the hands in the air. "Those in favour of a guilty verdict on the first charge, raise your hands." Again, he counts the hands in the air. He does that for each charge "Draco Lucius Malfoy, on the count of aiding and abetting the enemy and being a Death Eater, you have been found guilty and not guilty on the charge of attempted murder. You are facing five years in Azkaban."

Narcissa gasps and puts her hand over her mouth, in hopes of stifling her tears. The chains sway and hit her underneath her chin, which causes tears to stream down her face.

"Narcissa Anwen Malfoy, please rise!" With quite a bit of effort, she stood as directed. "You are charged with aiding and abetting the enemy and obstruction of justice, which can carry a five year sentence. Do you understand these charges?"

"Y...yes, Your Honour," she answers meekly.

After the Wizengamot votes on her charges, Kingsley reads her verdict. She, too, is found guilty on both counts and has a hard time keeping herself from falling onto the floor.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, please rise." The elder Malfoy rises. "You have been charged with multiple counts of assault and attempted murder, aiding and abetting the enemy and being a Death Eater, together, which carries a possible life sentence without any chance of parole." Lucius tries to stay stoic, but the fear of spending the rest of his life in that hell-hole rises just underneath the surface. The Minister places each charge up to a vote as well. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you have been found guilty of each charge."

Lucius tries to absorb the fact that he will never get to see his wife and son again and that his actions have also condemned them to prison. What a fool he has been! Why he ever trusted the Dark Lord is beyond him! It's cost him his freedom and now it's cost his wife and son theirs as well.

The Minister thumbs through his papers until he finds the one he needs. "I should sentence the lot of you to the maximum amount of time allowed under the law. However, you have someone who has come to your defense. Harry James Potter has submitted testimony on your behalf, citing each of your roles in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. He has requested leniency. If it were completely up to me, I would throw the book at each of you, but it isn't. Under the spirit of reconciliation, Narcissa and Draco will be sentenced to two years probation, and Lucius, to sixty days in Azkaban and ten years probation with time already served. So, the three of you are free to go. You have been given a gift," he warns, looking each of them in the eyes, "now don't mess it up. If I ever see any of you in my courtroom again, I will throw the book at you!"

The bailiff unchains the trio. Narcissa, weak and unsteady from the weight of the chains, collapses into her husband. He envelops her in an embrace. "Come here," he motions to Draco. He enfolds his son into the embrace. The Malfoys do not even hear the hisses and protestations of the audience.

"We are adjourned!" Shacklebolt announces as he walks off the bench.

* * *

**Back to the present**

Narcissa's eyes flutter open. "Lucius," she smiles, "have you been watching me the whole time?"

Lucius approaches his beloved and places a feathery kiss on her lips.

She reaches her arms out. "Help me up?" As he helps her into a sitting position, she grimaces as sharp pains overtake her.

"Are you all right?" he asks, concerned, "d...do I need to get Healer Sorin?"

"No," she pants, "I'm o...okay"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she groans and stretches. "Oooh! Leg cramps! Can you massage my legs?" She hisses as another cramp develops.

"Be glad to." He pulls the ottoman by the couch, lifts his wife's legs, and gently places them on the ottoman. Then, he begins to massage.

"Mmmm! That feels so good!" She closes her eyes and moans in pleasure. Another stab of pain across her abdomen overtakes her. She rubs her hands over her abdomen, trying to fight the pain.

"Cissa?"

"I...I'm okay. It's just false labour."

"What?"

"False labour. It's just my body preparing to give birth."

This causes a bolt of panic to go through his body. He stops his massaging and looks at her. "G...give b...birth?"

"Not now," she giggles. "Don't worry. It's not time now." The pains lessen and she relaxes.

Lucius continues his massage.

"Can you believe that we'll have a little girl in a couple of months?" She is beaming.

This causes him to smile. "A little girl."

"It feels like a dream come true."

"I know you've wanted a daughter for a long time," he states, smiling. _She looks so beautiful. I am the luckiest man on earth._ He pauses for a moment. "I'd like to get new portraits done. We haven't had any done since Draco was a baby."

"When do you want to have them done? The baby's not due until mid-May. Are you thinking perhaps in June or July?"

"I was thinking," he muses, leaning forward, "that we have a session now," moving to the couch beside her, "and then one in June or July after she's born." He places his hand over the baby. "I wish we'd thought to do this when we were expecting Draco."

Confused, Narcissa questions, "You want to have a portrait done of me now? I'm huge as it is and will get even bigger. Ummm, I...I dunno."

"You look perfect to me. I know, you could wear your ball gown from the New Year's Ball. I thought you looked stunning in it."

"Awww," she blushes, "you know just what to say to me."

"And I mean it." He leans in and plants a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Mmm! I want you now!" she pleads, between kisses. She brings her arms around his neck and brings him closer to her.

"Are you sure?" he asks, hoping she'll say yes.

"Absolutely!" She leans back until she is in a reclining position, taking Lucius with her.

"Engorgio!" he commands. Suddenly, the couch transforms to the size of a double bed. He positions himself beside his wife and travels from her cheek to her neck, planting soft kisses along the way.

"Here!" she directs, taking his hand and placing it on her left breast. He begins massaging her breast. Sparks of pleasure travel throughout her body.

All of a sudden the couple hears a tapping on the window, which startles them out of their moment. "Damn!" Lucius curses under his breath, while Narcissa sighs in resignation.

They look over toward the window and see an owl pecking at the window. Reluctantly, Lucius disentangles from his wife, crosses the room, and opens the window. The owl flies in and deposits an envelope into his hand. He grabs a treat from his desk and gives it to the owl, which immediately flies out the window.

"What is it?" Narcissa asks.

"It's a letter from Draco."

"Oh! What does it say?"

He opens it up and reads aloud:

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I hope you are well and that my sister is also doing well. Astoria says "hello." Anyway, my grades are good. Still ahead of Granger in Potions, but not in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not sure which one of us will be Valedictorian. Well, whomever's not will be Salutatorian. I know, I know, you're hoping I'm Valedictorian. _

_We found out about the Auror Internship. Harry Potter got the slot I was hoping to get..._

Lucius sighs. "Oh," Narcissa laments, "I know he's disappointed."

"Lemme finish," he interrupts. She nods and he continues reading:

_The Ministry decided to open up two more positions. That Weasel got one position and I got the third one! So, that means I'm in! Had you going there for a bit, didn't I? I know, not funny. Astoria put me up to it..._

"So, he's becoming a real kidder," she quips. "I knew that girl would be good for our boy."

_Yes, we're still dating and no, I'm not ready to "pop the question," so no big news there yet. I'll let you know when there is (I think she's "the one.")._

_Well, gotta go. Blaise and Daphne are going with us tonight to Hogsmeade to celebrate._

_Your son,_

_Draco._

"That's our boy!" Lucius glows with pride.

"Yes!" She stands up and puts her arms around her husband's waist. "At the top of his class, dating the girl of his dreams, and now the internship."

"A chip off the ole block!"

"HA!" she snorts, pretending to be offended, as she reaches up and smooths his hair next to his temples, "Who was the one with the better grades? I think it was me, dear."

"Oh ho ho! Two can play at this game, m'lady," he parlays, his eyes sparkling. "Who was the one who landed a Ministerial Internship and married the woman of his dreams?"

"I think we're even," she replies, laughing, "because I married the man of my dreams." Taking his hands into her hands, she leads him back to the couch. "Now, where were we?" she inquires, hungrily.

A sly smile crosses his face as he lowers them to the couch. Placing his hand on her breast, he whispers, "Right here."

The couple enfold into an embrace.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6

**Puer Natus Est Nobis** –Chapter 6

Four weeks later. Narcissa's 36 weeks along (Mid-April).

* * *

**Malfoy Manor Nursery**

Narcissa sits in a mahogany rocking chair, surveying the room. The crib lies across the room, unassembled, but not quite set up. Soon, it'll be ready for the baby. She is excited about setting up the room. It's been nearly two decades since a baby has lived in this house and in just about a month, she and Lucius will have another baby living here.

"Dreaming?" a feminine voice inquires.

"Wha?" She looks around, sees a brunette and smiles. "Dromeda!"

"How are you, Cissy?" The elder woman embraces her sister. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. I'm ready to have this baby."

As if on cue, the baby kicks, which causes the mother-to-be to laugh.

"She's kicking, isn't she?"

"Yes she is. Come feel!"

Andromeda smiles and eagerly places her hand over the baby. "Wow! She's quite active."

"Yes, she is. I think she's going to be a Quiddich beater."

"I heard Draco had been quite the Seeker before the war," Andromeda comments. "Dora tried out for Hufflepuff's team, but she was hopelessly clumsy."

"Oh?" the younger woman voices, curious.

"Yeah," giggling, she continues, "she was so nervous, she tripped over the broom stand."

"Oh my!" Narcissa can't help but laugh. It feels like old times laughing with her sister. She thinks about the lost time between them, but quickly pushes the thoughts away. Changing the subject, she continues, "How'd you get in?"

"Your house elf, Dippy, let me in." She raises an eyebrow, feeling nervous. Although they have enjoyed each other's company since that day in Diagon Alley, their relationship is still a bit tenuous. "I hope that's okay."

"Absolutely! You're welcome here anytime." She notices her sister sigh in relief. "Lucius and I instructed the house elves to allow you to enter. I'm glad she remembered."

"You're having trouble with her?" The question surprises the elder woman, as she and Ted never employed elves. Not only does she find the practice inhumane, but it also reminds her of her family.

"She's a little forgetful now and then, but she means well," Narcissa answers, picking up on her sister's unease.

A curious Andromeda wonders, "So, what's up with that hat she wears?" The hat, for lack of a better term, resembles a cross between a muff and an oven mitt.

"Ghastly, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"She found it in some of mother's old things. I'm still not exactly sure what it is, but if it makes her happy, so be it."

"Mother would be aghast!" Andromeda comments.

"House elves should NEVER be given clothes!" Narcissa speaks, in her best imitation of their mother before erupting into laughter.

Joining in, she observes, "You sound just like mother. I remember when we were little and you'd do the best imitation of mother."

"And you'd be Aunt Walburga."

"Bella would look at us like we were dotty."

The sisters become uneasy. Bellatrix's relationship to Voldemort and that she killed Nymphadora are still very painful subjects for them. They look away, as it is hard for them to look at each other. Andromeda scratches her head before she changes the subject, "When are you and Lucius going to set up the nursery?"

"He said he would set up the furniture this weekend." Massaging a minor contraction away, she continues, "Uhh, he'd better set it up this weekend."

"Do you think the baby will arrive soon?" A concerned Andromeda asks.

"No," she answers, "but it doesn't hurt to be ready."

"So, what colours are you thinking of?"

"I'm in the mood for some fun," she announces, "perhaps pink or purple or perhaps even white and black zebra stripes."

"Really?" she's a bit shocked.

"Yeah. Lucius had Draco's nursery decorated in Slytherin colours. There's no way I'm going to let Lucius decorate our daughter's room in Slytherin colours. I hope she gets sorted into Slytherin. Malfoys have always been sorted into Slytherin, but she doesn't have to have it in her room."

Andromeda's face brightens, "I have an idea. Why don't we decorate the nursery?"

"Let's do it!" Narcissa smiles, eager to get started.

With a flick of their wands, the women begin decorating. Andromeda studies the walls and begins her incantation, "Rosea, purpura et albus plagis!" Suddenly, the walls transform from plain off-white to soft pink, purple and white stripes. She looks at her sister, "Well?"

"I like it!" Narcissa turns her attention to the furniture. "Facere supellectilem nitidum, lineamentis albus!" The crib, armoire, rocking chair and changing table turn from a deep mahogany to a gloss white. "There, now it's brighter."

"Now, we need a quilt with pastel pink, purple, white, yellow and green blocks. Trim the quilt in white." A folded quilt appears on the changing table. Narcissa sees the quilt and gasps. "Dromeda, it's lovely!" Andromeda smiles with pride.

Next, the younger woman turns her attention to the baby bed. "I want a set of pink sheets and a set of purple." Two sets of sheets appear beside the quilt. "Perfect!"

Andromeda surveys the walls. "The walls need something. Hmmm!" Suddenly, her face brightens. "Oh, I know! The baby's name needs to be on the wall! Cissy, have you and Lucius decided on a name yet?"

"Not yet. I'm still trying to convince him that we're not naming her Adrastea Etoile."

"Heavens, no! Is he still stuck on that name?"

"I think he's just kidding around, but there are times I'm not so sure."

Andromeda laughs and states, "Albus litteras qui dicunt Pretiosa." The word "Precious" appears, in white lettering, over the baby bed. "That'll work until the two of you figure out a name for my niece."

Narcissa inspects the room, trying to figure out what she might want. The rocking chair catches her eye and she realizes that there are no cushions for the back and seat. She flicks her wand and purple cushions appear on the seat and back of the chair. "There! Now I can rock my baby in comfort." She notices that Andromeda doesn't seem to be paying attention, as she is turned away from her. "Dromeda? What do you think?" The elder woman does not answer. So, she creates a set of pink baby bumpers and a mattress for the crib.

"Cissy, is Lucius around?"

"He's in his study, I suppose. Why?"

"Oh, I wondered if he would like to see what we've done and set up the furniture," she sing-songs, trying to suppress a grin.

"I'll summon Dippy," the matriarch of the Manor replies, suspicious of her sister's tone of voice. "Dippy!"

A petite elf, wearing a hat appears. "Yes, Mistress Malfoy? How can I serve the Mistress?"

"Please ask Lucius to join us in the nursery."

"Right away, Mistress." Dippy disappears with a pop. Almost as soon as she vanishes, the little elf reappears. "Master will be here shortly. Does Mistress need anything else?"

"No, that'll be all."

The elf vanishes. Almost as soon as the elf leaves, Lucius appears at the door threshold. He walks into the room and analyzes his surroundings.

"Well?" the sisters voice in unison.

"Very nice," he states, "well done. A fine room for my daughter." He looks at the unassembled crib and the armoire. With a swish of his wand,the crib assembles itself and the doors fly up and attach themselves to the armoire. "Perfect."

"Really?" Narcissa asks, delighted he loves it.

"Yes, really." He walks over to his wife, envelops her in a tender embrace and gives her a gentle kiss.

Andromeda smiles at the tenderness Lucius shows her. A wash of sadness covers her as she misses her husband's touch, his presence. A sigh escapes her lips, but she stifles it almost immediately as she doesn't want to ruin her sister's moment. She reaches her hand behind her and feels the soft fabric nearby. She clears her throat, which causes the couple to startle and break apart. "Cissy," she begins, commanding her sister's attention, "we've lost nearly three decades, and we missed the births of each of our first borns. I'm delighted that I will get to welcome my little niece into the world."

A tear escapes Narcissa's left eye. Lucius notices, and gives her upper arm a gentle squeeze.

"I want my niece to sleep in comfort her first days in the world. So, I would like to present you with this." She steps aside and reveals a matching bassinet. It is white, with the wood covered in a soft white fabric. A pink ruffled ribbon trims the hood. The skirt consists of the same white fabric with a pink tulle overlay. The bassinet is finished with a large pink ribbon and bow gracing the body.

"Oh Dromeda! It's beautiful!" Narcissa cries with surprise and delight. Tears stream down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Andromeda," the patriarch of the Manor voices, hand stretched out. "This was very kind of you."

"You're very welcome," she replies, receiving his handshake. "I wanted to give you something special for the baby and then when we began decorating, I had the perfect idea."

"It's perfect," he replies.

The sisters reminisce about Nymphadora and Draco as babies and young children, trying to fill the void left by old prejudices and customs. It feels bittersweet being able to share memories of their children with each other, feeling like they had never been apart, and at the same time, the fact that they missed so much of each other's lives becomes painfully obvious. Andromeda rises. "I have to go," she states, softly.

"So soon?" Narcissa replies, somewhat surprised by her sister's affect. "I can have tea fixed for us."

"I've got to pick Teddy up from the Weasleys." She walks to the door. "I'll show myself out." She walks out of the room.

Narcissa attempts to rise from her rocking chair, to follow her, but a contraction hits and forces her back down. "Owww!" she hisses, massing her abdomen.

Lucius walks into the room, "I saw Andromeda leaving. Is everything..." He trails off, when he sees his wife in pain. "Cissa?" He rushes to her side.

"Ah!" she starts, but stops due to another contraction.

"D...do I need to get Healer Sorin?"

"N...N..." She starts. Instead, she pants, breathing through the contraction as it passes. Exhaling, she proceeds, "No. False labour."

"Those Braxton-Hibbs things?"

"Braxton-Higgs, yes." She sighs in relief as the contraction subsides.

"Better?"

"Yeah. This one was fierce."

"D...do you need anything?" he asks, concerned.

"I need to take a walk." She extends her hand, "help me up."

He helps her up and they make their way to their rose garden.

* * *

**In the rose garden at Malfoy Manor**

Lucius and Narcissa walk, hand in hand, among her prized roses. The air smells sweet. It's a beautiful spring day; not too hot and not too cold. The sun is shining, which makes the day perfect, as the colours of the various roses pop against the crystal blue sky.

"We need to figure out a name for our daughter," Lucius comments.

With an eyebrow raised, Narcissa quips, "So, you've decided against Adrastea Etoile?"

"You know I was only joking about that," he teases.

"So," she begins, tracing the outline of his jaw with her index finger, her lip curled in a smile, "what do you want to name her?"

"I like Carina."

"Mmm, it's okay."

"Okay," he plays along, "what do you like?"

"I love Gemma."

"Not my favourite. How 'bout Alya?"

"We're NOT naming our daughter after a serpent!"

"Okay, Okay!" he replies, hands up in mock defeat. "We won't name her Alya." He thinks for a moment. "Oh! I know!" he voices.

"What?"

"Mimosa!" He can hardly belt it out before he begins laughing.

"NO!" She laughs, joining him in the tease.

"What do you suggest?"

Narcissa faces her beloved and takes his hands. "I wanna name her after you."

"We've already got a child named after me. I'd like to name her after you."

"Alright," she smiles, "we can give her my name as a middle name, but I still want to name her after you."

"I don't think that 'Lucius Narcissa' sounds good."

"What about Lucia?" she suggests.

"Sorry, no."

"I like the name Lucine," she states.

"Lucine Narcissa," he mulls. "It doesn't really flow. Why don't we reverse the names?"

"Narcissa Lucine?" She thinks it over. " Narcissa Lucine Malfoy. I like it!"

Lucius' face brightens, "I wanna call her Lucy."

"Lucy Malfoy." A bright smile spreads across her face, "I love it!" She nearly leaps into his arms, "Oh Lucius, I love it!"

He places a loving hand over his daughter, "Hello, Lucy. I'm your father."

Tears of joy stream down her face as she takes in the sight before her. "I love you," she whispers, not able to talk.

"I love you, too." Lucius leans toward his wife and with a gentle hand, he cups her face. "And I love our Lucy." He brushes his lips against hers. Feeling her melting into his embrace, he closes in with a passionate kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"The contractions gone?"

"Yeah," she states, placing her hand over the baby. "Walking around seems to help."

The couple resumes their stroll through the garden. "I want to wait to tell people Lucy's name until she's born," she states.

"Do you want to have a naming ceremony like we did with Draco?"

"Who would we ask to attend, aside from family?" she asks, somewhat sad. "It's not like we have any friends, really."

"We could have a small ceremony and invite Andromeda and Teddy and the Greengrasses."

Narcissa's face twists in a mischievous smirk. "We should invite Harry Potter, the Weasleys and that Granger girl."

"You just like to give me a hard time, don't you?" Lucius jokes, pulling his wife into another embrace.

"Of course!"

"You know," he begins, "you've wanted me to make peace with the Weasleys. I know you were kidding, but that doesn't sound like that bad of an idea."

"Who says I was kidding?" she sing-songs.

His eyes dance, "Oh, you weren't?"

"No, I wasn't," she giggles.

"The thought of the Weasleys here in my house makes me shudder."

"They wouldn't expect an invitation from us. It would be worth it to see the shocked look on Arthur and Molly's faces, wouldn't it?"

The couple laughs.

"It would. Let's do it." He places his hands on the sides of her abdomen. "I'll also charm the lettering in the nursery to change to her name as soon as the ceremony ends."

"Draco's graduation is the beginning of June, so if the baby comes early or on time, we could have the ceremony when she's a week old."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"If everything goes as we have planned, yes."

The couple finishes their stroll and makes their way inside. Narcissa yawns, "I'm going to take a nap. Lucy and I are getting tired."

"Alright. I've got some work I need to catch up on. I'll be in the study if you need me."

After a quick peck on the lips, the couple part ways.

* * *

**That evening in the study**

Narcissa tries to read a book, but after reading the same page over and over for about half an hour, she realizes that she's not going to get any reading done. She sighs in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asks, curious.

"Oh, nothing," she dismisses, her eyes still fixed on her book.

"It's not nothing," he insists, as he moves from behind his desk to his wife's side on the couch. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Really, it's nothing." She brushes aside.

Lucius is not buying it. "Does this have anything to do with Andromeda leaving this afternoon?"

"She had to pick Teddy up from the Weasleys."

Before he could say anything else, an owl pecks at the window. He opens the window and the tawny owl flies in and drops a letter onto Narcissa's lap. "Thank you," she states as the bird flies to Lucius's desk. "It's from Andromeda." Opening the letter up, she reads,

_Dearest Cissy,_

_I feel I must apologize to you for running out on you earlier today. Although I said it was because I needed to pick Teddy up from the Weasleys, that wasn't true. I feel you need to know the truth._

Narcissa inhales, afraid to read the rest. After a moment, she continues reading.

_I am very glad we reconnected with each other. However, this has been very painful for me. It hurt when mother and father disowned me for marrying Ted, but it hurt even more not only that you and Bella disowned me too. I know we were all young, but it hurt even more when the two of you would either ignore me when you saw me, or you would openly taunt me, Ted and Dora. I'm trying to forgive you, but it's hard._

As tears stream down her face, Lucius grows concerned. "Cissa?" She shows her husband the letter and cries into his chest. He scans the letter and reads the rest aloud.

_I still want to have a relationship with you as you and Teddy are my only family left. Cissy, I love you. You're my little sister. I've missed having the sisterly bond the three of us shared. It's going to take some time. Please be patient with me._

_I enjoyed decorating the nursery with you and I am looking forward to meeting the newest little Malfoy. It will be nice for Teddy to have a playmate. _

_I hope to see you again soon, perhaps for tea._

_Love,_

_Dromeda_

"You okay?" Lucius asks. She quickly nods and buries her head in his shoulder until the tears stop. "I'm going to write her back," he sighs, frustrated that his wife is upset. "She shouldn't have upset you."

"No," she replies, "I need to write her." Narcissa starts to get up, but is restrained by a contraction. She growls in annoyance as she waits until it subsides.

"Another one? Are you sure you don't want me to send for Healer Sorin?"

"If it makes you feel better, go ahead." She rolls her eyes and reaches for a quill and paper. "I'll write her back while you fetch the Healer."

"I'll be back." He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. "If you need anything, have Dippy send for me."

"All right. I will," she smiles.

Lucius steps into the floo and is whisked into the network in a flash. Narcissa begins to write.

_Dearest Dromeda,_

_I enjoyed decorating my daughter's nursery with you today. Thank you for coming. I appreciate your help. _

_Thank you for the beautiful bassinet too. What a surprise! I am looking forward to seeing my baby sleep in it._

_I am sorry for the pain that I caused you. There were many times when I was tempted to sneak out of the house and visit you and Ted. I'm sorry I never did, but I was afraid mother and father or Bella would catch me. That sounds like such a hollow excuse; I hope you can forgive me. I have no excuse for how I treated you after I married Lucius._

_I understand it will take time to heal from this and I will do my best to be patient with you. I hope you will be there for the birth._

_Tea would be lovely. How about coming over Wednesday for high tea? _

_Love,_

_Cissy_

Narcissa summons the owl, which has been perched on Lucius's desk. She seals the letter and ties it to the bird's left leg. "Andromeda Tonks." The owl flies out the window.

Almost immediately, Lucius and Healer Sorin appear in the floo.

"How are you feeling?" the healer asks, as she approaches the mother-to-be, "Your husband said you are having contractions."

"They're just Braxton-Hicks contractions," she protests. "Lucius is just being overprotective."

"Let me check you, since I'm already here."

"All right." She gives her husband the evil eye as the healer transforms the couch into a twin bed. Lucius stands near the floo, as he does not want to be in the way.

"Now, lie back and relax."

Narcissa does as told.

"You're only dilated at a two and you still seem tight," she observes while she examines her patient. "How far along are the contractions?"

"They're sporadic and they let up when I walk around or change positions."

"I don't think you're in labour," she concludes, completing the examination.

"W...when do you think she will come?" the concerned father-to-be inquires.

"Oh, not for another couple of weeks or so. I have a feeling that you're going to go the entire forty weeks."

"So, you're saying in another month," he muses.

"I think so." the Healer answers. Addressing the Matriarch of the manor, she continues, "I'll see you for your appointment in two days."

"Thank you."

Healer Sorin returns to St. Mungo's, leaving the couple by themselves.

"Another month," she groans. "I want this baby out."

"I can't wait to meet Lucy too," he states, as he sits by his wife, still lying on the couch-turned-bed. He takes her hand and kisses it. "She'll come soon enough."

"Easy for you to say," she sarcastically bites, "you're not the one carrying her."

"I know."

"Help me up. I wanna go to bed."

Lucius assists his wife off the couch, and the couple, with their arm around each other's back, make their way to their bedroom.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 7

**Puer Natus Est Nobis** –Chapter 7

_A/N—I added some story to Chapter 2 as I felt it was too short. Thanks for reviewing and/or favouriting/following the story. I hope you're enjoying it._

_A/N2—Some text comes from Deathly Hallows, but not a whole lot. This chapter's a bit dark, but nothing that warrants anything over a T rating._

_Mid-May. Narcissa's nearly 40 weeks along._

* * *

Thunder roars and lighting flashes against the night sky as rain rolls down the windows of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa sits by the window in the master bedroom, head in her hands, watching the rain, hoping her infernal headache would just go away. _Blast! I hate these headaches. My head feels like it's going to explode! _She stands up and puts her hands on the small of her back. _I'm ready to have this baby. I hope she comes soon._ Her back is sore and she feels like her skin is stretched too tight. Sighing, she paws through the potion bottles on her vanity until she finds the Irie Capitis and smiles. The bottle still has some of the potion in it. _Perfect! Maybe I can get this headache under control._ She unscrews the cork and takes a couple drops.

A bolt of lightning flashes as she stands by the window, looking at the sky. The clouds remind her of the Dark Mark that the Dark Lord would create using the Morsmordre spell. She can't help but shiver from the memories. She used to love thunderstorms as a child, but ever since the Dark Lord first came into power, severe thunderstorms such as this, give her a splitting headache. _Are these memories ever going to quit haunting me?_

The potion begins to take effect, so she decides to lie down in the bed. Unfortunately, the baby's so big, it feels like she's pressing on her lungs and spine. It's hard to breathe and she wants to lie in her recliner instead. She tries to roll over on her side, but is unsuccessful. Sighing, she tries again, no success. "Dippy!" she calls.

A slight elf with a funny hat appears with a pop. "How can I be of service to Mistress?"

"Tell Lucius that I need him in here. Now."

Panic sets in the elf, "I...i...is m...m...mist...mistress h...h...having t...the b...b...ba...baby?"

"Not now," she sighs, exasperated, "just get him now."

"Y...yes m...miss...Mistress." She disappears and then reappears almost immediately. "M...m...master I...is o...on hi...his w...way."

"You may go now."

The elf disappears. Narcissa hears Lucius ascending the stairs.

"Cissa?" he calls, opening the door. He is attempting to hide the panic welling, but is unable as he sees his wife. "Cissa?" he rushes to her side. "The baby?"

"Not yet," she groans. "Help me up."

"What do you need? Can I get you something?"

"No, I want to lie in the recliner." She winces.

"Contraction?" he asks, wide-eyed.

"No, headache. Please, Lucius, just help me up."

"Have you taken your potion?"

"Yeah. It's helping some, but I may need more later."

"All right." He extends his arms as she holds onto him and together, help her stand up.

"Ouch!" she hisses as she holds the small of her back. Before he can ask she adds, "My back's just sore too from carrying the baby."

He helps her to the recliner. "Are you ready?"

"No, not yet. Let me stand here a moment." She lays her head on his shoulder and stretches her back. Instinctively, Lucius begins massaging her back. "Ah," she sighs, "that feels good."

"Do you want me to continue?" he asks, as she relaxes.

"No, that's good. Just help me sit."

He gently lowers her and she stretches out on the recliner. Then, he leans down to give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Please, don't touch me."

"All right," he states softly as he raises back up. "Do you want me to get you a blanket?"

"The one at the foot of the bed," she directs.

He grabs the blanket and drapes it on his wife. "Is this okay?"

"Mmmm, hmmm," she sleepily replies as her eyes close.

"I'm going back to the study to finish my work. I'll be back up in a few to check on you." He turns to leave the room. She's already asleep.

* * *

**Flashback to the war**

The battle between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord is fierce. Voldemort was furious when he realized Potter was alive. She'd betrayed the Dark Lord, but she didn't care. She and her husband's misplaced loyalties cost them dearly: their second son Cygnus's life, Lucius's imprisonment in Azkaban, Draco's having to take the Dark Mark and his assassination attempt of Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord using the Manor as his headquarters. The cost was too high!

So, when Narcissa realized Potter was alive, she didn't care that by lying to the Dark Lord, she became a traitor. All she wanted was to find her son and make sure her family was safe. She takes the chance to escape the crowd of Death Eaters, as soon as she finds an opportunity, running as if her life depended on it.

Chaos abounds in Hogwarts! Death Eaters, students, the Order, and other creatures are embroiled in violent battle. It looks like fireworks had been set off in the Great Hall from all the spells being cast back and forth.

"Draco! Draco!" she shouts, frantically searching for her son.

She sees Bellatrix dueling Molly Weasley. "Not my daughter, you bitch!" Molly's curse soars beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hits her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile freezes, her eyes seem to bulge: for the tiniest space of time she knows what had happened, and then she topples. Narcissa does not have time to react; she has yet to find Draco.

She runs out of the Great Hall and up a set of stairs. "Draco!" A Gryffindor student falls near her feet, victim of a Death Eater's killing curse. Panic wells within her as she leaps over a young Hufflepuff's body.

"DRACO! DRACO! Answer me, please!" she screams.

"Cissa!" She feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps. "Cissa!" Narcissa struggles to free herself from the hand shaking her. She's got to find her son! "Cissa! Wake up!" the voice yells. She looks behind her, but does not see anyone.

"Draco!"

"Wake up, Cissa!"

Suddenly, everything goes dark.

* * *

**Back to the present**

"Cissa!" Lucius is standing over his wife, trying to shake her awake.

"Draco!" She screams, thrashing about. "Draco!"

"Cissa!" He shakes her shoulder.

She startles, wide-eyed and throws a left hook. "Let me go! I've gotta find my son!"

Unsuccessfully dodging her punch, he continues, "Cissa. I've found Draco. He's safe."

Narcissa looks at her husband. "Oh!" she exclaims, as she realizes where she is.

"You were dreaming."

"I'm sorry," she blushes. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not too bad," he answers, massaging the side of his jaw. "You do have one mean left hook." Lucius kneels beside his wife. "Are you all right?"

"I...it was all so clear. The sights, the smells. I...I couldn't find him." Tears begin streaming down her cheeks. "Lucius, I don't know what I would have done if we'd lost him."

"I know, I know." He kisses her hand. "But he's safe at school."

"We've lost so much! Please Lucius, tell me everything's going to be fine for our daughter."

"Everything's going to be fine," he reassures. "the Dark Lord's gone. The war is over. With the exception of our probation, we're free."

"Thanks," she sighs in relief. "I want everything to be perfect for her." She smooths her blanket over her abdomen.

"It will be. Lucy's got an older brother who will protect her, and an aunt and cousin who will be there for her too." He places a gentle kiss on her cheek. "And she has us—her father and mother who love her very much."

Narcissa beams. "I love you."

"I love you too. How are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts."

He finds the potion on her vanity. "Here."

"Thanks." She takes another dose and relaxes.

"The storm sounds like it's breaking up, so you'll probably feel better in the morning."

"Yeah." She yawns and stretches. "Help me to the bed?"

"All right." He gently helps her onto her side so she can more easily rise from the recliner. She stands and then pauses. "Do you need me to wait a moment?"

"Yes," she sighs, as she feels a dull pain radiate across the small of her back.

"Your back again?"

This time, she nods and hisses.

"Do you need the healer?"

"No, not yet," she answers as the pain subsides. "I just need some rest."

"Are you ready for me to help you into bed?"

"Please."

Carefully, he helps her lie down on her side, and arranges pillows around her to take some of the pressure off her back. Then, he pulls the blankets up and tucks her in. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Is there anything you need?"

"No, just sleep," she mumbles, as she drifts back to sleep.

* * *

**Flashback to the aftermath of the war**

Voldemort is dead, killed by his own rebounding curse. The War is over. All is quiet.

The sun rises steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazes with life and light. Death Eaters are fleeing or else being captured, the innocent of Azkaban are being released at that very moment, and Kingsley Shacklebolt has been named temporary Minister for Magic.

The Malfoys huddle together at a table in the Great Hall as though unsure whether or not they were supposed to be there, but nobody has been paying them any attention. Narcissa holds Draco tightly. She is afraid if she let go, he will disappear.

Lucius sits behind his wife and envelops her in a protective embrace. He spots his sister-in-law, Andromeda, weeping over the bodies of her daughter and son-in-law and wonders if his staunch loyalty to the Dark Lord and his views on pure-blood supremacy were worth it.

Out of the corner of Narcissa's eye, she spots all too familiar blue and gold robes approaching them. Kingsley Shaklebolt! _No! Please no!_ she screams inside, as she tightens her grip on her son.

"Lucius Malfoy," Shacklebolt booms.

"What?" he spits, glaring at the Minister.

"Stand up. Now."

He leans over and places a light kiss on the top of his wife's head before complying. Shacklebolt's deputy places Lucius's hands in restraints behind him.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are hereby under arrest," the Minister declares. "Guard, remove his wand."

"I have no wand!" Lucius glowers. "The Dark Lord took it."

"Search him."

The guard searches his prisoner, and finds nothing. "He's telling the truth."

The Minister turns his attention to the youngest Malfoy. A second guard begins to pry him from his mother's embrace.

"No!" she shouts, trying to keep her grip on him. "Please! Not my son! You can't take my son!" As the guard rips Draco from Narcissa's grasp, she wails as if her soul is being ripped from her body.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Shacklebolt declares, "you are under arrest. Take his wand."

"It's not my wand. It's my mother's," Draco hisses.

The guard restrains the young man and confiscates the wand, depositing it into his robes.

"No! No!" Narcissa panics, ignoring the stares from around the room. "You can't take my son!" She leaps up and enfolds him into a protective embrace.

"Cissa," Lucius sternly whispers. "Get a hold of yourself."

"He's just a boy!" she continues to protest.

"Guard," Shacklebolt orders, "take him."

A third guard pries her off Draco as the second guard takes him away. Narcissa is reduced to tears. "Please!"

"May I?" Lucius asks the Minister.

Shackelbolt nods his assent.

"Cissa, come here."

She approaches her husband and throws her arms around him. "Take good care of our son."

"I promise." He places a light kiss on her lips.

The third guard grabs her wrists, pulling her off her husband, and places them in restraints.

"Unhand my wife!" Lucius booms.

"Narcissa Anwen Malfoy, you are under arrest."

"For what? She is not a Death Eater." Lucius hisses. "What is her charge?"

"Aiding and abetting the enemy," the Minister answers.

"But she told the Dark Lord Harry was alive. She betrayed him. Surely that should count for something."

"Don't worry about me, Lucius. Just take care of our son."

The guards walk the couple out of Hogwarts and apparate them to Azkaban.

* * *

**Back to the present**

Tears stream down Narcissa's face, soaking her pillow. "Take care of our son," she mumbles. "Please Lucius, just take care of our son."

"Cissa?" Lucius whispers, gently shaking her awake.

Her eyes open, wide with fright. "It was so real!"

"I know. I've had these dreams myself."

"Hold me." She stretches her arms out.

He puts his arms around her as she snuggles in. Thunder continues to roar as lightning flashes across the night sky as another storm system moves through. Narcissa frowns as the pain has not receded.

"Do you need more potion?"

"I don't want it. I don't want to sleep anymore," she sobs. "Every time I fall asleep, I'm back there."

He plants gentle kisses on her cheeks, kissing away her tears.

"I just want to forget."

"I'm afraid we can't forget." He looks at the faint Mark on his arm. "But things will get better."

"I feel like I failed Draco...and our other baby. I don't want to fail this one."

"What are you talking about? Are you mad? You kept this family together. You made sure Draco was safe and you are not to blame for the loss of Cygnus." He smiles with pride. "You are the strongest, bravest woman I know."

Narcissa blushes. "Oh, Lucius."

"And you're going to be a wonderful mother to Lucy."

"I hope so," she sighs as she strokes her abdomen. "I suppose I'm just scared."

"I understand," he replies, placing his hand on top of hers. "I'm scared too, but we did all right with Draco. We'll do our best with this one too."

"I love you." She gives her husband a quick peck on the lips.

They snuggle together and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**Azkaban**

A chill runs up Narcissa's spine as the guard and she appears at the perimeter of Azkaban. It is as gloomy and scary as she remembered it from visiting Lucius and Bellatrix. She looks up, searching for dementors, but to her relief, does not see any. Even without them, the prison still looks menacing. They walk to a pier, and she spots a small rowboat bobbing up and down in the choppy water.

"Get in!" the guard growls, as he pushes his wand into the middle of her back. She steps into the boat and loses her balance due to the rocking of the waves. It is difficult to support herself because her arms are still restrained behind her.

Anxiety increases as the approach the prison. It's even more menacing up close! Soon, they reach the banks.

"Get out!" The guard laughs as she gets her foot caught on the bow of the boat, which causes her to stumble and fall flat on her face. "Not so high and mighty now, are we?" He grabs her by the wrist restraints, and pulls her to her feet.

She tries to dislodge the sand from her lips by blowing out, but she winds up with a lot of sand in her mouth. It tastes rancid, like rotting fish! She gags and vomits her lunch.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day." He grumbles, as he pulls her along.

They enter the building and he leads her down a long, narrow hallway until they get to the processing center. Fear courses through her body as she spies a large burly man waiting for them. She looks around to see if Lucius and Draco are nearby, but they're nowhere to be found. Sighing, she assumes that they're being housed in another part of the prison and hopes that they're together.

"Bring the prisoner here!" the warden yells. The guard does as commanded.

"I hope you and your no good husband and prick of a son rot in here," the guard whispers in her ear before departing.

"Ah! So we have the great and powerful Malfoy family here now!" the man sneers as he encircles her, studying her. His demeanor is creepy and she feels like a piece of meat. "It's the lovely Narcissa. Once so beautiful, but now, garbage!" His eyes survey every inch of her, licking his lips as he is looking her over. A string of his saliva drips onto her shoulder, causing her to gag.

"I have just the cell for you!" He announces, voice slow and direct, his index finger tracing her jawline. "Come now, 'Prisoner 925.' Let me show you to your new home." He leads her through a maze of narrow hallways, with cells filled with prisoners, until he stops at an empty room, which resembles a dungeon. "Get in there!" He throws her into the room, her feet unsteady as she stumbles across the room, falling onto the bed. Panic wells as he walks across the dingy room and bends down until there are mere centimeters between their faces. She can smell his stale breath on her cheek, which repulses her.

"NO!" she screams, wishing she could push him away. Unfortunately, her arms are still bound in restraints.

The warden begins to remove the restraints from her wrists. "Do not fight me and do not scream," he warns. "No! No!" she begs, "Don't do this!"

He ignores her pleas and places a deep and angry kiss on her mouth. She screeches in pain. Rising, he slaps her across the face and sneers, "You are nothing!" Then, he leaves the cell, locking it behind him. She curls into a foetal position, her back to the door and sobs.

* * *

**Back to the present**

Narcissa wakes as she feels that her pillow is wet. She put her hand to the cheek which the warden slapped that first day and notices that it's streaked with tears. She opens her eyes and sees her husband asleep beside her, and sighs with relief. The dream was so vivid; the sights and smells felt so intense. _I wish I could forget._ Not wanting to wake her husband, she flips her pillow over and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**The Day of the Trial**

The weeks went by in a blur, one day running into the next. Narcissa never saw Lucius or Draco, nor anyone else, save the unit's guards during those weeks. Most of the time, she either slept or paced in her cell. Part of her was glad that she never saw anyone else, but at other times, she wished she could have seen a friendly face.

She was always afraid the warden would return and violate her further than he did that first day, but much to her relief, he never did come back...until the day of her trial. The key turns in the door, prompting the door to creak open, awakening her from her sleep. She sits up as she sees the warden walk through the threshold, her eyes wide with fright.

"Get up!" he barks.

She does as instructed. "Wha...what's going on?"

"Did I tell you to speak?! I don't recall telling you to speak." He swiftly crosses the room and slaps her hard across the face, causing her to lose her balance and stumble backwards. "Get up!" the warden booms as he jerks her up by her arms. "It's time to get you cleaned up for your trial."

"T...trial?"

"The Minister of Magic has decided to put you, your no account husband and weasel of a son on trial," he explains, "You will take a shower and put on fresh clothes. You're filthy." He spins her around so her back is facing him and puts her wrists in cuffs. "I will take them off once we get to the showers. Now, lets go."

The shower feels heavenly and if she closes her eyes, she can momentarily forget where she is. She is relieved that the warden did not watch her shower; a female guard supervised. Soon, the guard shuts off the water and hands her a towel and clothes. She quickly dresses, brushes her hair and then the warden returns. He puts shackles on her wrists, this time with her arms in front of her, and her ankles, making it difficult to walk.

The journey from Azkaban to the holding cell at the Ministry of Magic is a blur. Before she knows it, she is in a small cell, with shiny black tiles on the walls and floor and a bench seat in the back. She does not know how long she is alone until she sees the door open. Two shackled figures are pushed into the cell with her; they look like her husband and son, but she is not sure.

"Cissa?" a familiar voice sounds.

"Lucius!" she cries in relief as the men reach the back of the cell. "Oh Lucius! I can't believe it's you!" Narcissa exclaims as Lucius approaches his wife.

The couple leans toward each other and manage to land in a kiss.

"I've missed you so much!" Narcissa cries.

"Did they hurt you?" a concerned Lucius asks.

"No."

He sighs, his fear eased.

"Mum?" Draco calls out.

"Draco! My baby! Come here." she directs.

He sits on the other side of his mother, puts his head on her shoulder and does not speak.

The door opens again, revealing Percy Weasley and a pair of guards. "It's time. Come with me." He instructs the guards to escort the trio into the courtroom.

The Malfoys appear stoic, but are worried, for they will discover their fate in a short while.

* * *

**Back to the present**

Lucius opens his eyes and studies his wife's sleeping form. He notices tear stains on her face and frowns. _What sad memory is she reliving now?_ he wonders. Her experiences during and after the War pain him greatly. More often than not, he wishes he could go back in time and not join the Dark Lord in the first place. Then perhaps all the shite he put his family through would not have happened. His eyes trail down her body to her abdomen. It's all confusing now! Yes, if he went back in time and changed everything, his younger son may have lived. But, would they have their little girl that's due to arrive at any time? He would give almost everything to have Draco keep his innocence and Cygnus to have lived, but he wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize Lucy. Since he does not own a time-turner nor has he ever taken the time to comprehend the complexities of time travel, there is no way he would consider altering anything.

Narcissa stirs, which breaks Lucius from his train of thought. "Hold me," she mumbles, arms stretched out toward him, still asleep. He settles back down in the bed and holds her close.

* * *

**After the trial**

The Minister thumbs through his papers until he finds the one he needs. "I should sentence the lot of you to the maximum amount of time allowed under the law. However, you have someone who has come to your defense. Harry James Potter has submitted testimony on your behalf, citing each of your roles in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. He has requested leniency. If it were completely up to me, I would throw the book at each of you, but it isn't. Under the spirit of reconciliation, Narcissa and Draco will be sentenced to two years probation, and Lucius, to sixty days in Azkaban and ten years probation with time already served. So, the three of you are free to go. You have been given a gift," he warns, looking each of them in the eyes, "now don't mess it up. If I ever see any of you in my courtroom again, I will throw the book at you!"

The bailiff unchains the trio. Narcissa, weak and unsteady from the weight of the chains. collapses into her husband. He envelops her in an embrace. "Come here," he motions to Draco. He enfolds his son into the embrace. The Malfoys do not even hear the hisses and protestations of the audience.

"We are adjourned!" Shacklebolt announces as he walks off the bench.

The Malfoys can't believe their good fortune. They never in their wildest dreams would have thought that Harry Potter, the "boy-who-lived," would have come to their rescue, saving them from any more prison time.

"Let's go home," Lucius suggests, as the three walk out of the courtroom.

On the way out, Narcissa spots Mrs. Zambini. "Narcissa," she calls.

"Yes?"

"I thought you might want to know that the Parkinsons and I arranged for Bellatrix's burial."

"Thank you," she responds, softly.

"We thought it was fitting to inter her in the Black family mausoleum."

Narcissa tries to hold back tears, as it dawns on her that she had totally blocked her sister's death out of her mind. "I...I appreciate it. Thank you. I...I have to go. Th...thank you."

Lucius puts his arm around his wife, and walks her out of the Ministry. Draco follows behind. It is heavenly feeling the warm sunlight on their faces. The sun may be setting, but after being housed in a dank, dark dungeon for weeks, feeling the sun is definitely something to cherish.

They finally arrive at the apparition point outside the Ministry. In a flash, they disappear from the Ministry and appear outside the Manor gates. They haven't seen their home since the Battle at Hogwarts. Fortunately, nothing appears damaged.

Lucius opens the gates. "We're home!"

"Oh Lucius! It's a dream come true."

As they walk up the pathway to the Manor, they notice that the hedges are trimmed; nothing seems in disrepair. It appears that the house elves have continued their duties in the family's absence. Lucius unlocks the front door and sweeps his wife off her feet into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she shrieks in surprise.

"Can't I carry my bride over the threshold?" He smiles and places a quick peck on her lips.

Draco blushes and smiles from amusement and a bit of embarrassment.

Lucius opens the door and carries Narcissa as they enter the house. They survey the foyer and see that everything is clean and in its place. Even the damage that the Dark Lord caused is repaired!

"Okay," she protests, "you can put me down now."

Draco takes this time to slip away and head for his bedroom.

He gently sets her down on her feet. A wry smile crosses her face as she takes his hands and leads him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

**Back to the present**

Faint thunder rolls in the distance and the rising sun peeks through the clouds on the horizon, signaling that the storm is passing. Narcissa wakes from her slumber, relieved that her headache has dissipated. She looks over at her husband who is also stirring from sleep.

"Morning," he greets. "how's your headache? Do you need more potion?"

"No," she smiles. "It's just about gone away."

"Good." Grinning, he leans in and kisses her on the lips. She strokes the side of his face as she deepens the kiss.

Suddenly, she breaks the kiss, giggling.

"What?"

"Lucy's kicking," she laughs.

"Our daughter has impeccable timing." He gives her a peck on his wife's cheek and places his hand over the baby. "You were smiling when you woke up," he observes, "So, what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh," she responds, amorously, "about the night that we were able to come back home..."

"And?"

"...and we went up to our bedroom and made love."

Lucius smiles at the memory. They hadn't made love like that for a long time; probably not since before they lost Cygnus.

"You know," she continues, "that was when we made our little girl."

"Really?"

"That's what Healer Ashdown said at my first appointment."

"That's perfect," he remarks, still grinning from ear to ear, "we get freed from prison, go home, and make our beautiful daughter. I can't wait to see her."

"Me too."

"How are you feeling? I mean, you told me your headache's going away, but other than that, how are you feeling?"

Narcissa shifts in the bed, "I feel fine, I guess. I'm ready for her to come out. I feel like I am about to pop and I probably look like I am too."

"You look beautiful."

"How can you say that?" she scoffs. "I look like I swallowed a Hippogriff!"

"You do not," he roars, laughing. "You always look beautiful."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She smiles and stretches. The baby takes this time to give her bladder a swift punch. "I've gotta get up."

"Need some help?"

"Please?"

He gets out of bed, walks over to her side and helps her up. She races as best she can to the toilet. Fortunately, she gets there just in time.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Narcissa replies, as she exits the bathroom. "Your daughter knows exactly where to kick or hit to get my attention."

Chuckling, Lucius places his hands on her shoulders. "My daughter? Whatever happened to 'our' daughter?" he asks, feigning offense. "Let me guess. When she does something you like, she's your daughter, and if she does something you don't like, she's my daughter?"

"That about sums it up," she quips in a mock-arrogant tone of voice.

"The things I do for you!"

"That's why you love me," she giggles, placing a quick peck on her husband's lips.

"So, what do you have planned today?"

"Besides my appointment with Healer Sorin, I don't have anything planned."

"What time's your appointment?"

"It's not until ten."

"I'll let the Board know that I won't be in until after lunch."

"You don't have to come if you've got work to do," she suggests.

"It's all right," he replies, "I can reschedule the Board meeting until two." He walks over to his desk and takes out a quill and parchment. "Let me just write Cadmus and let him know."

"Really, you don't have to."

Lucius puts down his quill and turns around to look at his wife. "Why do you sound like you don't want me there?"

"It's not that I don't want you there," she begins, "it's that I know you've got a lot of work you want to get done before the baby's born."

"Let me worry about that," he smiles. "Lucy will be our last baby, I suppose. I've been to most of your appointments; I don't want to miss this one."

Narcissa beams. "Healer Sorin's agreed to come here for the remainder of my appointments. That way I don't have to floo and risk going into labour in the floo network."

"You are still planning on having her here?"

"Yes. I don't want to give birth to my daughter in that dreadful place," she frowns.

"St. Mungo's isn't that bad," he chortles.

Playing along, she continues, "I'd rather not have her in one of those small, drab rooms. It's not fitting for a Malfoy. Besides, I had Draco here at home."

"Very true." Smiling, he lays the side of his face over the baby. Narcissa caresses her husband's other cheek, gently holding him close. Lucy kicks her father's cheek. "Impeccable timing," he remarks.

* * *

**The Appointment**

Narcissa is lying in her bedroom recliner, reading a book. It's hard to concentrate on the material because Lucy is kicking and moving around. "Settle down, child," she chuckles, "Mercy! If you're like this now, there's no telling how you'll be once you learn how to walk."

Lucius walks into the room and sees his wife smiling. How he loves to see her smile! Shehasn't smiled like this in years.

"Lucius!" she greets, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see how beautiful you are." He moves to her side and kisses her on the cheek. "Headache still gone?"

"Yes. Thank heavens."

"From where is Healer Sorin arriving? The floo or will we need Dippy to show her in?"

"She'll arrive..." Narcissa begins, as Healer Sorin appears in their fireplace, "... by floo!" She greets the healer, "Healer Sorin, it's good to see you."

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," she greets, "How are you feeling?"

"I had a severe headache last night due to the storms."

Lucius shoots his wife a look, saying _and what about the nightmares?_, which Narcissa ignores.

Healer Sorin notices the exchange. "Lucius, you look upset. Is there something else?"

He inhales to speak, but before he voices his observation, Narcissa casts a warning glance and shakes her head 'no.' Ignoring his wife's response, he continues, "She had a few nightmares last night too...about the War."

"Lucius!" Narcissa hisses in disapproval.

"What? You were thrashing about almost all night." He approaches his wife and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm just concerned. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

Narcissa glares at him in silence.

"It's understandable, Mrs. Malfoy, to have nightmares this close to delivery. You have been under a great deal of stress these past few years. If you want, I can mix up a mild sedative potion for you."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," she replies.

"That's fine. Let me know if you would like one." Smiling, the healer continues, "Now, I'm betting you're ready to get this examination over with."

"I'm ready to have this baby."

"Well, let's see what's going on. Mr. Malfoy, help your wife to her bed and we'll get this examination started."

Lucius helps his wife from the recliner to the bed.

"I'm not seeing any changes from your last appointment," she observes while she examines her patient.

"So, that means?" Lucius asks as Narcissa sighs in frustration.

"It means," Narcissa barks, "that I'm no closer to having this baby than I was nearly a month ago." Tears begin streaming down her face.

"I know you're ready," the healer soothes, "but I suppose your little one isn't quite ready to make her appearance."

"Can you give us any idea of when Narcissa might give birth?"

"Again, it could be any day now or it could be another two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Narcissa shrieks. "I can't go another two weeks!"

"I doubt you'll have to wait two weeks. Although it is common to deliver after the due date, it's somewhat uncommon to go to forty-two weeks."

"I...is there anything she can do to hasten labour?" Lucius inquires.

"Well," she begins, "you are nearly forty weeks along and you and the baby are in good health, so yes, there are some things that might help you. Remember, there are no guarantees. She may be bound and determined to stay for awhile."

"Well?" he asks, a bit impatient.

"Massage, an herbal potion I can make for you, and there is one activity that's always a favourite..." she trails off as the couple realizes to what she is referring.

"We may have to try that one, darling," Narcissa purrs.

"And it won't hurt the baby?"

"No. Since the two of you are in good health, there is very little danger to the two of you."

Narcissa wipes the stray tears from her cheeks, "Thank you."

"I'll want to see you every three days until you go into labour. You're still planning on having her here, or at the hospital?"

"Here. I'm not having my child at that infernal place."

"All right. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I don't think so," she smiles.

The healer makes her way to the floo. "I'll see you in three days. St. Mungos," she calls, and disappears in a whoosh.

Lucius approaches the bedside. "Cissa," he strokes her cheek. "I'm sorry I defied you and told her about your nightmares, but I was concerned about you and Lucy."

A wry smile crosses her face, "I'll forgive you if..."

"If?"

Crooking her index finger and pulling him close, she answers, "If you'll come here and make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her smile widens. "You know," she adds in a sultry voice, "after she arrives, it's going to be at least six weeks before we can..." She whispers details in his ear.

His eyes widen. "What are we waiting for?"

"Climb into bed and make love to me, Mr. Malfoy."

He walks to the other side of the bed and climbs in beside her.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 7_


	8. Chapter 8

**Puer Natus Est Nobis** –Chapter 8

_A/N—End of May. Narcissa's almost 42 weeks along._

* * *

Lucius Malfoy works on the books in his study. He decided to work from home last week because the baby is now overdue and he does not want to be away from his wife when she goes into labour. Engrossed in his work, Lucius does not notice the floo call in his fireplace.

"Lucius Malfoy," the fireplace calls, causing the Master of the house to startle. "It's Cadmus Diggory here."

"Cadmus!" he calls, approaching the hearth, "What can I do for you?"

"How's Narcissa? I assume the baby hasn't arrived yet."

"No," he shakes his head, "not yet. If the baby hasn't arrived by the end of the week, we'll go to St. Mungo's and have her induced."

"I hate to mention this, but..." the disembodied head trails off.

Sighing, Lucius tries to hide his displeasure of being interrupted. "What can I do for you?"

"The Board has called a meeting for this afternoon and has requested your presence."

"You know I'm on leave until after the baby arrives," he frowns, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"That's what I told them, but they insisted. You know what kind of blokes they can be at times."

"What time's the meeting?"

"Noon. It's a luncheon."

"I'll see if I can get her sister to sit with her."

"I thought she was dead," Cadmus replies, surprised.

"Not Bellatrix," he groans, "Andromeda. Her other sister."

"Very well then. I'll tell them that you'll be there unless something happens."

As soon as Mr. Diggory disconnects his call, Lucius sends a call to his sister-in-law.

"Andromeda," he begins, "I've been called into work. Would you be able to sit with Narcissa for about an hour?"

"Sure. Be glad to. Molly's got Teddy for the day, so I'm free."

"Good. She's been sleeping a lot, so she may just sleep the whole time. She's been doing that for the last couple days, usually waking up only for breakfast and dinner."

Frowning, she asks, "Are you sure about going to the meeting?"

"I wouldn't go, but they're insisting," he sighs.

"What time do you want me there?"

"A quarter till noon."

"I'll be there."

As they disconnect the call, Narcissa walks into the study (although, if you asked her, she would say it was more like a waddle than a walk). "Cissa," Lucius acknowledges as he approaches his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I am lugging a bowling ball around," she huffs, as her husband leads her to her recliner. "No, the couch, please."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

As he lowers her onto the couch, she hisses, causing him to be concerned. "Cissa?"

"I'm okay," she replies, "I just want this baby out of me."

"I know," he assures, gently placing her feet on an ottoman before sitting beside her. "Healer Sorin has said if she doesn't make her appearance soon, she'll induce."

"I don't want that," she frowns, resting her head on his shoulder. "I want to have her naturally, like I did with Draco."

"I just want you and the baby to be healthy." He places a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Me too," she mumbles as she drifts back off to sleep.

Not wanting to disturb his wife, Lucius looks over to his desk at his books. With a quick flick of his wand, he whispers, "Accio books and pen." The objects fly off his desk and into his hands. He feels his wife stirring, so he gingerly lays the book in his lap. Her eyes remain closed. Sighing with relief, he continues working on his books.

Before he knows it, it is almost time for him to leave for his meeting.

"Master! Master!" Dippy, the house elf squeaks. "Missus Andromeda is here."

He scowls and puts a finger to his lips, shushing the elf. "Bring her in," he softly instructs.

The elf bows as Andromeda enters the study. She sees her sister, asleep against his shoulder. "Oh!" she mouths.

"Come in," he motions.

"How is she?" the elder lady inquires as she strides across the room.

"She's been asleep for a couple hours." He gently rises, repositioning her.

"Mmmm," Narcissa mumbles, without awakening.

Andromeda notices although she's sleeping, she is grimacing. "Are you sure you want to go to your meeting?" She challenges.

"No," he huffs, looking at his wife, trying to disguise his worry, "I don't, but it's mandatory." Then, he heads toward the floo. "I shouldn't be gone longer than an hour. If she wakes up, have Dippy fix her some lunch; she knows what Narcissa usually eats. Just tell the elf to make the usual."

"All right," Andromeda replies, "and I'll call you if anything happens."

"Please do." He steps into the floo. "Lucius Malfoy office, Ministry of Magic," and disappears with a whoosh.

* * *

**At the Ministry**

Lucius tries to pay attention in the meeting, but his mind is back at the Manor, with his wife and unborn child. Is she still asleep, or has she gone into labour? _No, _he thinks to himself, _Andromeda would call if that happens._ Perhaps she's just eating lunch. He looks at his timepiece and frowns. Still half an hour to go. The Board drones on and on...

Cadmus now takes the floor to address Malfoy Holding's charitable giving. "Do we want to contribute to the War Victims' Fund at St. Mungo's or continue our patronage of the local orphanage?"

"I think we should make a contribution to the Fund," one member suggests.

"And ignore our obligation to the orphanage?" another one asks.

"Could we not do both?" a third interjects.

The Board's debate devolves into an argument over how to allocate funds. Lucius grits his teeth in frustration. "We can do both; we've got the galleons to do so. Since I am CEO of Malfoy Holdings, I say we give the standard amount to the orphanage and give the same to the Fund. We can take the interest from the investment in South Africa to make up the difference in the budget instead of reinvesting it into the principle."

"How does that sound?" Cadmus asks the Board.

Lucius eyes the people in the room. No one dares utter a dissenting opinion. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the floo glow green. "Mr. Malfoy," the floo calls, "you have a call from Andromeda Tonks."

"Excuse me," the CEO announces, "but this concludes the meeting. I need to take this call."

The meeting adjourns and everyone but Lucius files out of the room. "Patch her through," he replies, turning his attention back to the floo.

"Lucius," Andromeda begins.

"How's Narcissa? Is it the baby?" He tries to hide his panic, but is rather unsuccessful.

"She's not in labour yet."

Annoyed, he interrupts, "Well, what is it? She's okay, isn't she?"

"She's upset, crying, and asking for you."

"What happened to make her upset?" he almost yells.

"Nothing!" she shoots back, "sometimes when labour is imminent, the mother can get rather weepy."

"The meeting's over, so let her know I am on my way."

"I will." She states before ending the call.

Lucius grabs his coat and cane and prepares to enter the floo. Cadmus enters the room before he can call out for the Manor. "Is everything alright?"

"I think we're gonna have a baby soon. I've got to go."

"Congratulations, mate! I'll hold the fort down whilst you're gone."

"Thanks."

"Let us know when the baby arrives."

Lucius gives the man a nod and steps into the floo. "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

**At the Manor**

Lucius swiftly arrives into the Manor's study and hears his wife crying. "I'm sorry, Dromeda. I don't know why I'm crying."

"Cissy," she answers, her arm around her sister's shoulders, holding her close, "the baby will probably arrive within the next day or so."

"But Malfoys don't cry!" she protests.

"You can't help it right now. Your hormones are going crazy, preparing you for your baby."

The Lord of the Manor steps out of the floo. "Cissa." He strides toward the couch where the sisters sit.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cries. "I'm sorry I got you out of your meeting, but..."

"Shhhh," he soothes, wiping away her tears. "It's all right. I'd rather be home with you."

"Even with me blubbering like a fool?" she sniffs.

This causes Lucius to chuckle. "Even blubbering like a fool," he smiles.

Narcissa returns a weak smile.

"Have you had lunch?"

She nods, "Dippy made me some soup and a sandwich. D..did you have lunch?"

"Yeah. It was a luncheon meeting." He reaches in his pocket for a handkerchief and gives it to his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"I...I think," she blows her nose, "I need to lie down."

"All right. Do you want your recliner or to go to the bedroom."

"Bedroom. Come with me?"

"Of course." Lucius, with assistance from Andromeda, helps Narcissa up from the couch.

A sharp pain sears through Narcissa's body and a wet, sticky substance feels like it has dislodged and falls to the floor. She grips her nails into her husband's back and hisses.

"Cissa?"

She doesn't say anything, but looks down.

"Cissy," Andromeda addresses, "it looks like you'll be going into labour soon."

"What?" Lucius asks, curious.

"Not to sound graphic, but it looks like the mucus plug has dislodged." Seeing that her brother-in-law is still a bit confused, she continues, "that's usually the first big sign that labour's about to start. The plug keeps the baby inside and when she's ready to come out, the pressure that the baby's head puts on the plug, causes it to come out."

"I see," he replies, blushing.

Narcissa relaxes. "I think I can make it up the stairs now."

The couple starts for the door.

"I'll have Dippy clean things down here and then I'll go."

"Please stay," the younger woman requests.

"All right. I'll call Molly and let her know she'll need to keep Teddy until I say otherwise."

"Thank you," Lucius answers as they exit the room and head toward the stairs leading to their bedroom.

"Dippy!" Andromeda summons.

The elf appears with a 'pop.' "Missus Dromee! What can Dippy do for Missus Drommee," she says, hurriedly.

"I need you to clean up this mess for me...please."

"Oh! Oh! Right away, Missus Dromee."

Andromeda feels badly about commanding the poor elf in this way, but when she tried to be polite, the elf began blubbering like a fool. Apparently, this elf responds better to direct commands. "And don't call me 'Dromee.' It's pathetic. My name is An-dro-me-da."

"S...sorry!" she answers, as she quickly cleans by the couch. "Dippy will call Missus Dromee by her name. Andromeda."

"Just get to it," the woman directs, trying not to gag from pretending to be harsh. "Master and Missus Malfoy are sleeping and are not to be disturbed. I'm going to make a floo call." She walks over to the fireplace. "Molly Weasley, the Burrow." As the call connects, she can see Teddy playing with his toys near the couch. "Molly?"

"Andromeda, how's your sister?"

"It seems that she's about to go into labour, so..."

The older woman smiles, "and you were wondering if Arthur and I could keep Teddy? We'd be delighted."

"Really?" she asks, a bit hesitant. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, but Narcissa asked if I could stay. I think she wants Lucius and me close right now. I could have Dippy see after him if you'd rather. He and Dippy seem to enjoy each other's company."

"It really is all right. Harry and Ginny are coming over for the weekend so we can Finalise wedding plans. I know Teddy has missed Harry and would love to spend some time with him."

"Only if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all."

"I still can't believe they're getting married in another month."

"Me either," Molly sighs, "I wish they would wait until Ginny was completely finished with school. Besides, I don't know how she and Harry are going to do it, being newlyweds, him starting the internship and her going off to play with the Harpies."

"Is she still able to walk during graduation exercises or will she have to wait until next year?"

"No, she and Luna are getting to walk. They took extra classes during Christmas Holiday and lack one class that they can take through correspondence."

"Good for them!"

"It is. But I still don't like it that Ginny and Harry will be married and then immediately start separate lives for awhile."

"They'll manage. Remember, they survived being apart last year. They'll be fine."

"I know," the redhead answers in resignation. "I just wish they weren't in such a rush."

Suddenly, Andromeda's eyes widen. "They're not...ummmm...are they?"

"No!" she shrieks, when she realizes what Andromeda implied. "At least, they'd better not be. Arthur and I read them and Ron and Hermione the riot act about waiting until they were married."

"Any wedding bells for Ron and Hermione yet?"

"No. I think they're going to take things a bit slower. Besides, Hermione's been accepted into Healer training and that takes up so much time. Plus, I think Ron wants to complete his internship before they wed."

"Has Hermione been able to track down her parents and restore their memories?"

"She and Ron went down to Australia over Easter break. They were rather upset when she first did it, but once she and Ron explained that she was concerned for their safety, they were a little more understanding. They bought a house in Perth, and have decided to stay down there. Hermione's going to take over her childhood home and when she and Ron marry, they'll live there."

"Mercy! It seems like we haven't really had the chance to talk recently," she exclaims.

"I know, but you and Teddy have been busy getting reacquainted with the Malfoys."

"Speaking of Malfoys, I'd probably better get off and check on them." Andromeda tries to stifle a yawn, but is unsuccessful. "And then, I think I'll take a nap. I have a feeling we'll be having a long night ahead of us."

"Don't worry about anything here," Molly assures. "Just get some rest and enjoy that sweet baby when he or she arrives."

The women end the call and Andromeda turns her attention back to the elf cleaning. "I'm going to go check on Narcissa and then take a nap. Please have tea ready at four-thirty and dinner ready at six."

"Yes, Missus Andromeda. Dippy will have that done for you."

"Thank you Dippy and thank you for saying my name correctly."

The elf nods and resumes her work. Andromeda exits the room and heads toward the Master bedroom. She opens the door a crack, peers in and smiles. The couple is fast asleep with Lucius's arm wrapped protectively around Narcissa's waist, with his hand resting over the baby. Silently, she shuts the door, not wanting to disturb them and makes her way down the hall to the nursery. She looks inside. It's ready and waiting for her niece. Memories of when Nymphadora was a baby come flooding back. Tears stream down her cheeks. _Damn that infernal war! If it weren't for that rat bastard and his fecking minions, my little girl would still be alive and my precious grandson would still have his parents!_ After a good cry, she exits the room and shuts the door.

"Memories hitting close to home?"

"Huh?" She turns around and sees her brother-in-law standing near the nursery door.

"Here." He hands her a handkerchief.

"Oh," she blushes, accepting the cloth. "Thanks."

He nods, not saying a word.

"How's Narcissa?"

"She's still resting," he answers.

Detecting a bit of panic in his voice, she proceeds carefully, "And you? How are you?"

"Fine...I think." He sighs and continues, "Although I'm looking forward to seeing my daughter, I must confess I'm a bit anxious." He approaches his sister-in-law. "You see, I wasn't very 'hands-on' with Draco. I didn't go to any appointments with Narcissa and I stayed in the study, drinking Firewhisky with my father and your father when Draco was born. I didn't see him until a couple hours after his birth...and I wasn't really around with Cygnus."

"I see. So, it almost feels like you're a first-time father."

"I suppose." He can tell she's curious about her younger nephew, so he elaborates somewhat. "I had to clean up the mess the Dark Lord left after he wiped out Potter's parents. He was sloppy and I was one of the ones who told him he was making a grave mistake by going after the Potters."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Too many people had seen him, Pettigrew, Snape and others around the house, so Crabbe and I had to obliviate the townsolk." He could see the shock on her face. "No, we didn't completely wipe their memories—just the ones connected with that incident." Andromeda continues to frown.

"Can't say that I blame them," she smirks.

"Touché."

"When Narcissa was pregnant with Cygnus, she had nightmares about the Dark Lord coming back to murder our sons. Draco being forced to take the Dark Mark was one of her worst dreams come true. That, and the grief over Bellatrix being thrown in Askaban, was just too much for her. I was not here when she lost Cygnus and it took her a long time to forgive me for that. Yes, I did get to hold him; I got back from a meeting out of town, a couple hours after he died. Your mother attended to her during both births. I don't think she and your mother ever forgave me or Bellatrix for not being there."

"You're here for her now. That's what counts."

"I'm going to say this once and if you repeat this to your sister or anyone else, I will categorically deny it..."

Andromeda's curiosity is piqued.

"Although we never got along before your marriage and I was against Narcissa ever having anything to do with you, I am glad that the two of you have reconnected..."

"I am too."

"...and I regret that it didn't take place sooner. Perhaps if it had, there wouldn't be hard feelings between the two of you..." She inhales, trying to protest, but he puts his hand up and stops her. "Things are improving, but yes, there are hard feelings and they might not completely go away. I also wish Draco could have known Nymphadora; filling his head with pureblood supremacy ideas was one of the worst things I did as a parent. I'm glad I have somewhat of a second chance with this baby."

She is stunned by this confession. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to get this off my chest before the baby arrives. Now, I'm going down to my study to finish up a few things. I suggest you get some rest. I believe she'll be needing the both of us tonight."

"I believe so too. You get some rest too."

They part ways. Lucius heads toward his study. Andromeda enters the guest room that's closest to her sister. She climbs into bed and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

**The middle of the night**

Narcissa tosses and turns during the night. Her back feels like it's going to break and that her body is being split in two; she's in between wake and sleep, aware of her environment, but not aware.

Lucius awakens as he hears his wife's moans. He sits up and sees the mask of pain on her face. Although he can tell she's asleep, he knows that she's going into labour. _I don't know whether or not to wake her. She needs her sleep, but she looks like she's in pain._ He sighs and decides to let her sleep, suspecting she'll wake up on her own soon. Rather than turning over in bed and falling back asleep, he decides to get up and take a shower. Being careful not to disturb his wife, he stretches and rises from the bed. He walks across the room, and enters the bathroom. "Dippy!" He summons.

A petite elf pops into the room. "What can Dippy do for Master?"

"Fix me and Andromeda a plate of food. Put hers on her nightstand beside her bed and mine at my desk. I want you to be very quiet. Do NOT disturb Narcissa. You hear me?"

"Yes...yes Master." She pops out of the room, and almost as soon as she popped out of the room, she was back, placing the dinner plate on the desk. The elf hears the shower running in the background and sees Narcissa's sleeping form.

Narcissa stirs and awakens, wide-eyed, with a scream of pain. Dippy startles and nearly drops Lucius' dinner tray. "M...Mistress Narcissa?" the elf stammers in panic.

However, the Lady of the Manor ignores the small elf. Instinctively, she massages her abdomen, as she pants. "L...Lu...Lucius! Oh!" Looking around, she does not see her husband. "Oh! Wh...where?" She struggles to get out of bed, but after a couple tries, she manages to stand up. Unfortunately, a contraction stops her in her tracks, doubling her over in pain.

"M...Mistress Narcissa?" Dippy cries, in fright. "Dippy get Master for Narcissa." She holds her hands out, in hopes she can stop her from moving about.

"Get out of my way, you stupid el...aaaahhh!" As soon as the contraction lifts, she shoves the elf out of her path, making her way to the bathroom.

Dippy, fearing what they would do if she remained in the room, she leaves the room in a pop.

Narcissa opens the door. "Lucius!" she screams, over the roaring of the shower.

However, he does not hear her.

"Lucius!" She huffs over to the shower, and throws the door open. "LUCIUS!"

Again, he does not hear her.

Another contraction hits, and she puts her hand on his shoulder, causing him to startle.

"Cissa?" he yelps, not really comprehending that she is standing, errr, doubled over before him. "The baby?"

She nods her head.

"Let's get you over to the bed." He steps out of the shower, not bothering to put on a towel, and escorts her over to the bed.

"No."

"No?"

"Recliner. Please," she puffs.

"All right." He gently settles his wife into the recliner. "D...do you need anything?"

She begins to shake her head and doubles over, squeezing his hand.

"Contraction?"

Suddenly, she feels something wet beneath her. "I...uh...my...my water...broke," whispering between breaths.

"I...I'm gonna wake Andromeda." He places a quick peck on her cheek and begins to race out of the room.

"Lucius?" she calls.

"Yes?"

"Ummm," she chuckles, "you might want to put on some clothes before waking my sister."

He stops in his tracks, looks down and realizes he does not have a stitch of clothing on his body, and blushes. "Scourgify!" he calls, cleaning the recliner, before toweling off and changing into comfortable clothes. "I'll be right back!" He places another quick peck on her cheek and leaves the room.

Narcissa settles into the lounger and smiles. "Oh Lucy, looks like I'm about to meet you and see your precious face." She lovingly strokes her abdomen and then another contraction hits.

* * *

**At Andromeda's door**

Lucius knocks on the door to the bedroom his sister-in-law is using. "Andromeda?" He hears her mumble. "Narcissa's asking for you."

He counts to ten, trying to stave off the panic he feels welling up in his body, and then sees the door open.

"The baby?" Andromeda asks, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes."

She follows him into the master bedroom and sees her sister in the recliner. "Cissy?"

"Drome...ugh!" the younger woman tries to reply, but can not finish her sentence.

"You're having a contraction now, aren't you?" the elder woman states as she approaches her sister's side.

"Not at all, Professor Obvious!" she spits, causing Andromeda to chuckle.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

The contraction releases. "Close together," she answers, breathing hard. Lucius wipes sweat off her brow. "Ge..." Another one grips her before she can finish.

"I think it's time to get Healer Sorin." She starts toward the fireplace.

"Don't go."

Andromeda stops in her tracks. "What?"

"Stay."

"Please stay, Andromeda."

Approaching the recliner, she soothes her younger sister. "Okay, I'm not leaving."

Lucius retrieves his overcoat before heading to the floo. "I'll go. I love you." He smiles.

"I love you, too."

"St. Mungo's!" the Lord of the Manor disappears with a whoosh.

* * *

**At St. Mungo's**

A frantic Lucius Malfoy races out of the fireplace to the front desk. "I...I need a healer. M...m...my wife...pregnant...baby...having a baby!" He shouts, in panic to the twenty-something woman at the front desk.

"Slow down, sir," the woman at the front desk instructs.

"My wife needs Healer Sorin," he exhales. "She's in labour." Panic still shows on his face.

"And you are?" she asks.

"Malfoy, you impudent child," he spits. "My wife and I have been going to this infernal place for nine months and you don't remember who I am?"

Defensively, the woman continues, "Don't be such a wanker. I'll see if Healer Sorin's around." Before he can respond, she disappears from the room.

Lucius is still glaring when the receptionist returns. "I'm sorry, but Healer Sorin is out with Scrofungulus. Healer Ashdown is covering for her."

"Ashdown?" he scoffs. "But she doesn't know my wife's specific needs."

"Relax, Mr. Malfoy, Healer Ashdown is perfectly capable of attending to your wife's needs," she huffs, frustrated. "Now, I'll send for her so she can attend to your wife."

"Fine," he huffs in resignation.

"You can go back to your wife."

"I'll wait here until she arrives."

"Fair enough."

Lucius does not have to wait long. A large woman, with short brown hair appears in front of him. "Mr. Malfoy," she begins. "I'm Hannah Ashdown. I've been told your wife's in labour and that she wants a home birth?"

"Yes."

"How far along is she?"

Lucius is becoming impatient. "She's nearly forty-two weeks."

"Oh! She's overdue!"

"Look, my wife's waiting at the Manor. You can ask all your questions there."

"All right," she concedes. "I've got my bag. Lead the way."

Lucius steps into the floo and calls, "Malfoy Manor!" Healer Ashdown follows. The two leave in a whoosh.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 8_


	9. Chapter 9

**Puer Natus Est Nobis** –Chapter 9

_A/N—This chapter may be a bit shorter, but it's a direct continuation of Chapter 8._

* * *

Lucius and Healer Ashdown arrive back in the master suite in the Manor. The Lord of the Manor steps out first. He sees his wife in the midst of another contraction and rushes to her side. "Cissa."

"D'you bring Healer S..." she hisses as she trails off.

"I'm sorry, but..." He starts.

"What?! OHHHH! ***hiss*** I need Healer Sorin!"

"Healer Sorin's sick with Scrofungulus."

"SHE CAN'T BE! SHE'S GOTTA GET THIS BABY OUT!" she protests.

Lucius reaches to stroke her hair. "I brought Healer Ashdown. You know, the Healer you saw first?"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I KNOW AND QUIT TOUCHING ME OR I'LL HEX YOUR 'YOU-KNOW-WHAT' OFF!"

Andromeda gives her brother-in-law a look of pity.

Healer Ashdown decides to diffuse the situation. "Mrs. Malfoy. It's Hannah Ashdown. Carys has brought me up to date. Would you let me examine you so that we know the progress of your baby?"

Narcissa continues to frown, but Lucius and Andromeda nod. "All right," she relents.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you and, ummm..."

"Andromeda," the other lady supplies.

"Yes," the healer continues, "if you and Andromeda would step out for a minute..."

Narcissa clutches her sister's arm.

"Cissy, I'll be right outside," she reassures, as she rises from the chair by the recliner's side.

As Lucius bends down to kiss his wife on the top of her head, she closes her eyes as a painfully large contraction overtakes her. He waits as the contraction recedes before planting a gentle kiss on her head. "I love you."

All Narcissa can muster is a nod.

Lucius and Andromeda step out of the room as the healer begins examining his wife. "I need to send Draco an owl." He walks to the guest room where Andromeda is staying and pulls out a quill and parchment, writing:

_Draco,_

_Your mother is in labour and it looks like the baby will be born sometime today or tomorrow._

_-Father_

He summons his owl, Cronus. "Take this to Draco," he commands, as he straps the note to the owl's leg. The bird nods and flies off. Andromeda smiles as Lucius sighs. "This is really happening, isn't it?" A small bead of sweat trickles down the side of his head.

"Yes, it is," she smiles. "Are you ready?"

"I...I think so."

"You sure?" she asks, as they make their way back to the master suite's door.

He shakes his head. "Even though I've had around nine months to prepare for her arrival, no, I don't suppose I'm ready."

"I don't think anyone can be completely ready," Andromeda chuckles. "I know I wasn't quite ready for Dora when I went into labour with her, but ready or not, she came."

Before Lucius could respond, the door opens. "You can come back in now." The pair enters the room and sees Narcissa in a birthing chair, resting. Lucius can feel his heart pounding in his chest. _This is real! _He thinks to himself.

"She's at a six. It's going to be awhile," Healer Ashdown explains.

"I...is she asleep?" Lucius asks, curious as to why Narcissa's eyes are closed.

"Yes. I've given her a potion to help with the pain and also to let her sleep for awhile."

"I...is it safe for her and the baby?"

"Perfectly safe," she reassures. "Why don't the two of you get something to eat and take a nap? I see that someone left a meal on the desk."

"I had Dippy fix meals," he answers. "Andromeda, there's one in your room too."

"Go ahead and eat," the Healer suggests, "I'll sit with your wife."

"How long will it be?"

"I can't say, but at the rate she's going, she'll be ready to push in about four hours."

"I'm going to eat and go back to sleep," Andromeda decides. "Please knock on my door when you need me or Narcissa asks for me."

Lucius nods as his sister-in-law slips out of the room. He makes his way to his desk and begins eating the dinner he had Dippy set out for him. Even though he could see that his beloved was fast asleep, he still has a hard time not worrying about her.

Because the potion Healer Ashdown gave Narcissa is potent, the Lady of the Manor continues to sleep. However, her contractions become increasingly more powerful and closer together. It won't be long until they exceed the potion's limits and awaken Narcissa.

Lucius finishes his meal and returns to his wife's side. A concerned look spreads across his face.

"She's resting comfortably," the healer reassures.

"I just don't like seeing her in pain."

"I know, but look at her breathing. See, it's even and deep?"

"Uh huh," he answers, looking at his wife.

"That means the potion's working."

"Well, what about her grimacing when she's having a contraction?" he glarres.

"She will grimace like that because her muscles are contracting."

"Well, how will we know when the potion is wearing off?" he growls.

"She'll stir." Before he can respond, she adds, "I'll keep an eye on her and will let you know when it's time for her to deliver. Seriously, go get some rest."

He yawns and stretches. "I think you're right. I'm going into my office in the next room to lie down. Summon Dippy when it's time. She's my house-elf. Tell her to notify me and Andromeda when it's time."

The healer nods and Lucius bends down, kissing his wife on the forehead. Then, he leaves the room and settles in his office. Sleep overtakes him almost immediately.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Narcissa begins stirring. She opens her eyes and screams. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Narcissa?" Healer Ashdown addresses, as she begins examining her patient. "You look to be at seven centimeters."

"I...I...I...I!" the Lady of the Manor tries to begin.

"Dippy!" Hannah summons.

A small elf appears in the master bedroom. "What can Dippy do...?" She trails off when she sees her Mistress in pain.

"Stay with Narcissa whilst I awaken Master Lucius and Miss Andromeda."

"Y...yes, Miss...uhhh...miss..."

"Healer Ashdown!" she fusses, as she leaves the room.

"Uh...uh...uh...Mistress Narcissa? D...Dippy's here." She nervously pats the Lady of the Manor on her hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FOOL!" she barks.

Dippy jerks his hand away from Narcissa, as if she were burned. "I...I...I'm s...s...sorry, M...m...Mistress M...m...m...Malfoy."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Lucius' and Andromeda's Rooms**

Healer Ashdown knocks on Lucius' door. "Mr. Malfoy, it's time."

He startles and opens his eyes. "Wha?" Rubbing his eyes, he shuffles to the door and opens it. "I...It's time?"

"Yes. She's awake. "Go to her whilst I wake your sister-in-law."

Lucius races to his wife's side, while the healer knocks on Andromeda's door. "Ms. Tonks, it's time."

Andromeda dashes out of bed and opens the door. "She's ready?"

"She's at a seven, so it won't be much longer."

Andromeda grabs her robe and the pair make their way to the master suite. They see Narcissa in full-blown labour. Lucius is by her side, holding her hand and wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cries out, "this hurts! You're never getting near me again!"

"I know," Lucius replies, "and our daughter will be born soon."

Dippy cowers in a corner, in a panic.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She experiences another contraction and promptly throws up.

Healer Ashdown rushes to Narcissa's side to assess her patient, taking her vitals as Andromeda cleans her up the best they can. Andromeda finds a large bowl and puts it on the bed just in case Narcissa needs it. "I'm going to need everyone but Lucius to leave the room," Healer Ashdown begins.

"Narcissa, I've got to examine you." Andromeda and Dippy leave and the healer examines her. Narcissa has another contraction, vomiting this time into the bowl. "Well, you're at eight centimeters, almost into transition."

"When's this gonna end?!" Narcissa screams.

"You've just got a couple more centimeters to go."

"OW! MY BACK HURTS!" She tenses up in pain.

"Let's try you in a different position. Lucius, let's get her up on all fours. Narcissa, we're going to have you change position so we can take some pressure off your back."

Narcissa nods as another one hits. After it subsides, Lucius and Healer Ashdown help her get up on all fours. They arrange pillows underneath, so she doesn't have to strain.

"How's that?" Healer Ashdown asks.

"Better."

"Do you want me to get Andromeda?" Lucius asks.

"N...no! Stay!"

"Would you like me to her?" Healer Ashdown asks.

"Not yet," the blonde witch replies.

"Cissa," Lucius begins, "do you still want Andromeda in the room for the birth?"

"Yes. Don't talk to me!"

Narcissa's contractions are becoming more and more intense. Two hours pass and she's getting very tired. Healer Ashdown examines the witch. "Narcissa, you're nearing the end of transition and it's about time for you to start pushing. You're at nearly ten centimeters. Do you want me to get Andromeda?"

Narcissa nods. Healer Ashdown leaves the room to get Andromeda. The couple is alone. Lucius smiles at his wife. "What?" Narcissa asks, relaxing for a bit.

"We're gonna have our baby tonight!" Lucius replies, grinning from ear to ear. "I love you."

"I love you." Another contraction hits.

Healer Ashdown returns with Andromeda. "Okay, let's get this baby born." Healer Ashdown announces.

Narcissa sees Andromeda enter the room behind Healer Ashdown and she tries to smile, however another contraction hits. After it subsides, Healer Ashdown examines her. "You're at ten! Whenever you feel the urge to push, go ahead. Lucius, I want you to get in behind your wife, so she can lean against you. Andromeda, I want you to stand by Narcissa's side over here to help her hold her legs." They do as instructed. Narcissa's contractions come one on top of another, with her pushing with each one. However, her pushing looks to be ineffective.

"Narcissa, stop pushing," the healer instructs.

"I...I can't!" she screeches.

"Breathe, Cissa," Lucius coaches.

"Oh, stop it!" She barks as another one hits.

"After this one releases," the healer begins, "I want you to push with your next contraction from below, not with your neck." Narcissa pushes again, but still doesn't have it quite right. "Push, like you're going to the bathroom." The witch pushes again. "That's right!"

Narcissa starts breathing hard, which concerns Lucius. "Cissa, are you okay?"

"Thirsty! I'm thirsty!" she answers, breathlessly before another contraction hits.

"Okay, Andromeda, could you get Narcissa some cool, not ice cold, water?" Healer Ashdown asks.

Andromeda quickly goes back up the stairs and back in the room. She sees Narcissa throwing up with this contraction.

"I...I can't d...do this!" Narcissa cries.

"You're doing great," Healer Ashdown assures her.

Andromeda takes the bowl from Lucius and sets it aside. "I've got your water, Cissy." Narcissa nods and Andromeda puts the straw to the blonde witch's lips. She takes a few sips, and nods to let Andromeda know she's had enough. Andromeda sets the water on a nearby table.

Narcissa leans back on Lucius to rest. "So tired."

"C'mon Cissa, you can do this," the blond wizard encourages.

"No, I can't!" Narcissa cries.

Healer Ashdown examines the witch again. "The baby's coming down fine. Keep going."

"I...I need to...to rest."

"Okay. Rest a bit and then we'll continue," the healer allows, "Are you hungry?"

"I want a pumpkin pastie ," she answers.

"Andromeda," Lucius begins, "there should be one over..."

"...on the nightstand," Andromeda replies, "I know." She finds the plate, unwraps the treat, and hands it to Lucius. He holds it as his wife eats a few bites. Narcissa hands him the plate to let him know she's finished. "Water," she requests. Andromeda hands them the cup of water and takes it when the younger witch signals she's finished. Narcissa reclines on her husband and takes a few breaths. The contractions are still intense, but she's not fighting them anymore.

"Are you ready to go again?" the healer asks.

"Yes."

"Okay now. Give me a good push!"

Narcissa does as instructed.

* * *

**A couple hours later**

A couple hours pass; it is early in the morning and Narcissa is getting tired. "So tired." Her contractions have varied in intensity, decreasing for awhile, but they've picked back up.

"C'mon Narcissa," the healer encourages. "Give me another push."

"Can't!" She cries. "Gimme a C-section!"

Lucius wipes the sweat off her brow and massages her shoulders. "You can do it, Cissa."

"Do...don't ss...Cissa m...me!" She yells as hard as she can, through a contraction.

"It's too late for a C-section," Healer Ashdown states. "Push, Narcissa. The baby's about to crown."

Lucius feels his spirit soar with excitement. His baby is about to be born! Andromeda, too is excited to see this baby. "C'mon, Cissy. Let's get this baby born. She wants to meet her mama." Lucius can't help but smile.

"Give me another push," the healer instructs. Narcissa does as instructed. "The baby's crowning!" The healer prepares to receive the baby. Lucius and Andromeda grin from ear to ear upon hearing the news.

"Tired! Can't!" Narcissa pants. "Rest." She tries to lean back on her husband, but her contractions start coming one on top of another.

"Push!" Lucius encourages.

"SHUT UP!" Narcissa yells, pushing again.

"I've got the shoulders!" Healer Ashdown announces as the baby continues to emerge from her mother.

Narcissa continues to push with every contraction, with Lucius encouraging along the way. Andromeda helps hold Narcissa's legs out of the healer's way.

The healer speaks up again. "Hang on. Don't push." Narcissa looks at Healer Ashdown, afraid. "Pant. Like this." She shows her what she wants her to do. "The cord's wrapped around her neck. Lemme get it loosened." She unwraps the cord from around the baby's neck. "Okay, give me a couple more pushes and you'll have your baby."

The excitement that Lucius is feeling is very much obvious as he is just about to jump out of his skin in anticipation in seeing his daughter for the first time. "C'mon baby," he encourages, choked up, "she's almost here!"

Narcissa pushes again and the baby finally emerges from her. Andromeda watches the baby emerge and squeals from delight. Lucius feels like his heart has just leaped out of his chest.

"Mommy, hold your baby!" Healer Ashdown directs as the baby is born. She helps Narcissa pick the baby up and place the baby on her stomach.

"Oh baby! It's your mommy!" Narcissa cries, almost giddy with delight. The baby cries; Narcissa breathes a sigh of relief.

Healer Ashdown clamps off the cord. "Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?"

Lucius nods, not being able to take his eyes off his baby. Andromeda takes his place behind Narcissa as Lucius cuts the cord. Healer Ashdown wipes the baby clean. "Let's get this little one clean." She picks the baby up to clean him off; she cradles the baby and the four look at the baby in awe.

"It's a girl!" Andromeda declares.

They couple is in awe of their baby girl.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Andromeda exclaims, with a grin.

Narcissa beams.

"She sure is," Lucius replies. "She looks just like her mother." He studies his daughter. "She's got your eyes, your nose, your mouth." He places a gentle kiss on the baby's head and then another on Narcissa's cheek.

"Would you like to hold our daughter?" Narcissa asks.

Lucius nods as he receives his child. He is still in shock as his daughter rests in her father's arms. _"I can't believe she's mine, umm, Merlin! umm mine and Narcissa's. Oh! She's just so beautiful!" _He thinks to himself.

"She looks good in your arms," Andromeda remarks.

"And if I can help it, that's where she'll stay," he replies.

Narcissa chuckles. "You know she'll grow up eventually."

"Well, I want to keep her little as long as possible," he answers, never taking his eyes off the baby.

"Mmm Hmm!" the blonde witch agrees.

Healer Ashdown has finished tending to Narcissa and takes her leave back to St. Mungo's. Andromeda retires to the next room, leaving the new family alone. Narcissa has just finished nursing and burping the baby. Now the infant witch is asleep in her mother's arms. Lucius sits on the bed beside his wife, admiring their child. "She is a beauty."

He puts his little finger in the baby's palm, allowing her to grasp it. "See, she's already got herself wrapped around my little finger."

"She may be a daddy's girl after all," she comments, laughing.

"Daddy's girl. I like the sound of that. She's a daddy's girl." He gazes at his daughter.

"We've gotta get Miss Narcissa Lucine in her bassinet so that we can get some sleep. She'll be waking us up soon enough."

"I know. I just don't want to put her down." She looks at the bassinet.

As if on cue, Lucy yawns and stretches. Narcissa reluctantly lays the baby in the bassinet and kisses her head. "Good night, Lucy baby. Mommy loves you."

Lucius follows suit and kisses his daughter's head. "Daddy loves you too."

The couple settles down in bed. They exchange a quick peck and fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 9_


End file.
